Isis
by Gwynth777
Summary: Wat begon als een gekke inval van een typische 'Rasmus' fangirl, werd na de jaren een muse en inspiratiebron. Dit is het verhaal van een jonge vrouw wiens leven op het punt staat volledig te veranderen.
1. Deel 1

**Deel 1**

Ik kende ze niet eens. Mijn blijkbaar overleden oom en tante uit Finland, omgekomen bij een zwaar auto ongeluk en mijn ouders wilde perse naar de begrafenis.  
Voila, daar ging mijn vakantie. Daar ging mijn twee weekjes Texel die ik met vrienden in een tentje door zou brengen. De dagen gevuld met bakken op het strand, uitgaan, en sociale contacten sparen. Er was namelijk geen sprake van dat ik in Nederland achter zou blijven.  
Het moest eigenlijk een wereldreis worden, maar twee weekjes kamperen was ook niet mis. Maar uiteraard leef ik toch altijd onder het motto van 'eeuwige pech', wat bij de één een slecht cijfer betekent, en bij mij een verspilde zomervakantie.  
Ik begroef mijn hoofd in het kussen op mijn bed en maakte een kwaad grommend geluid, terwijl ik met mijn voet de stapel kleding van het bed trapte. Ik had hier de hele middag gelegen, nadat ik mijn vriendin het slechte nieuws verteld had. Ik kreeg mijn ouders écht niet om.  
Na het avondeten startte ik mijn computer en deed mijn laatste rondje op het internet.  
"Liefje, heb je wel wat nette kleding ingepakt?" Het hoofd van mijn moeder verscheen om de hoek van de kamer.  
Ik keek naar de stapel omgetrapte kleding die nu in een hoop op de grond lag. "Ja, ja zal ik zo doen." Mijn moeder, ze had donkerbruin haar en blauwe ogen, net als ik. Maar vergeleken bij mij was ze een oude stofdoek. Ik richtte mijn blik weer naar het computerscherm.

Ik sloot de pc af. Het liep al tegen elven en de stapel kleding was nog altijd zo goed als niet opgeruimd en ingepakt. Om half 5 die nacht zou ons vliegtuig naar Helsinki vertrekken. Ik besloot niet te slapen, ging aan mijn klein bureautje zitten en maakte een doedel tekening af. Voor de tweede keer kwam mijn moeder mijn kamer ingelopen. "Slaap je nog niet?" vroeg ze op een toon alsof ik een kind van 9 jaar was.  
"Ik blijf op." reageerde ik onverschillig.  
Mijn moeder antwoordde niet. "Ga je die kleren zo inpakken?"  
"Ja, ja zal ik zo doen." antwoordde ik opnieuw.  
Ze liep de kamer uit, ongestoord krabbelde ik verder. Na een half uur greep ik uiteindelijk een tas uit de kast en propte mijn kleren erin, het kon me niet schelen als ze kreukte onderweg, ik was immers nog steeds boos.

Tegen tweeën werd ik verrast door het hoofd van mijn vader die met zijn jas al aan richting mijn kamer stormde. "We gaan Isis!" Hij keek me even aan en volgde zijn blik toen naar mijn bed dat er onbeslapen bij lag. "Ben je al die tijd op geweest?" vroeg hij.  
"Nee." zei ik eerst. "Toch wel…" ik zag het afkeurende gezicht van mijn vader die hoofdschuddend mijn kamer inliep en de tas van mijn bed plukte. "Kom wijfie, neem je tekening maar mee en pak een boek van de plank."  
Wederom voelde ik me onder mijn leeftijd behandeld. Ik werd dit jaar twintig, maar om de een of andere rede betuttelden mijn ouders me nog steeds ontzettend. En helaas was ik niet rebels genoeg om daar dwars tegenin te gaan. 'Hoewel, die tatoeage komt er zeker.' Mompelde ik in mijn hoofd.

In de auto was het erg warm, het was zeker drie kwartier rijden. Ik voelde de vermoeidheid aan me trekken. Ik moest nog even wachten, in het vliegtuig kon ik slapen. Als ik tenminste op het bagagekarretje al niet in zou dutten...  
We checkten in. Bij het dichtstbijzijnde boekenwinkeltje kocht ik een stapel tijdschriften en een extra pakje batterijen voor mijn ouderwetse cd speler.  
Mijn ouders vonden het een erg slecht idee toen ik voorstelde om bij de Mc Donald's wat versnaperingen te halen, dus was ik gedwongen om in me eentje een hamburger achter de kiezen te duwen, terwijl mijn ouders met een neergeslagen blik voor de eettent op me wachtten. Het kon me niet schelen hoe laat het was, tijd voor de Mc was het altijd.

Nog een half uur. Met een slakkengangetje slenterde ik achter mijn ouders aan. Bij de gate zette ik mezelf in een van de harde plastic stoelen en vrijwel direct vielen mijn ogen dicht.  
Niet veel later werd ik uit mijn doezel fase ontwaakt door mijn vader. "De gate is open. Pak je tas, we gaan naar binnen." zei hij. Ik deed wat mijn vader vroeg, maar dwaalde nog altijd als een halve zombie rond. Waarom moesten wij altijd als eerste instappen?  
Ik keek naar mijn ticket. 'Isis Amons', stond erop. Rij nummer tweeëntwintig, plaats F. Ik hoopte op een plekje bij de vleugel. Men zegt altijd dat je daar het veiligst zit. Ik bekeek mezelf in het raam, het was moeilijk mijn silhouet te ontdekken tussen iedereen in de rij. Door mijn lengte staken mensen al snel boven mij uit. Ik zag er verschrikkelijk moe uit, mijn lange donkere haar hing er ongekamd bij, ik wist zeker dat die borstel helemaal onder m'n tas zou zitten, dat moest dus maar even wachten. Toen ik door de slurf liep voelde ik me een beetje duizelig worden, het was er ook zo warm. Gelukkig ging alles vlot en voor ik het wist zat ik in stoel tweeëntwintig F. We stegen op, ik had er nauwelijks last van.

Toen het vliegtuig landde was de zon al helemaal op. Het was prachtig om te zien. Het duurde erg lang voordat iedereen het vliegtuig uit was. Ik leek nu zelfs nog vermoeider te zijn dan dat ik in Nederland al was. Ik wilde nog maar één ding, en dat was slapen.

Tegen de tijd dat we in ons appartement waren was het al zeker tien uur. Ik liet mezelf op het bed vallen en viel vrijwel direct in slaap. Ik hoorde nog enkel het slaan van de deur van mijn moeder die waarschijnlijk wat boodschapjes was gaan doen bij het kleine winkeltje dat we passeerde op onze weg hierheen.  
Ik sliep haast letterlijk een gat in het bed. Tegen tweeën werd ik wakker van een hard gestommel in de kamer, mijn moeder was druk bezig met koffers uitpakken en vervolgens de heleboel in de grote linnenkast op te stapelen.  
"Wat ben je allemaal aan het doen...?" vroeg ik. Een lange gaap volgde.  
"Isis, je hebt een hele tijd geslapen, zeg. Voel je je wel goed, meisje?" antwoordde ze. Niet echt de reactie waar ik om vroeg.  
"Het gaat wel. Echt." zei ik. Ik stond op en begon mijn zoektocht naar de badkamer om mezelf een beetje op te frissen. We hadden een appartementje gehuurd ergens in een afgelegen bungalowpark aan de rand van Helsinki, het was ruim en erg modern. Ik stapte onder de douche en voelde mezelf langzaam weer een beetje bij bewustzijn komen.

Na het douchen voelde ik me aanmerkelijk beter. Ik besloot om wat makkelijke kleding aan te trekken en eens naar buiten te gaan.  
Net aan de rand van het kleine stukje natuur, dat blijkbaar ook bij het bungalowpark hoorde, was nog een deel van het centrum van Helsinki te zien. Ik dacht eraan om vanavond maar eens van het Finse nachtleven te proeven. Ik was weliswaar alleen, maar dat deerde niet.  
Ik liep nu een kwartier. Het park was niet erg groot, ik zag ons huisje alweer in zicht komen, ik had blijkbaar precies een ronde gelopen. Het was heerlijk weer buiten.  
Toen ik binnenkwam pakte ik een van de tijdschriften die ik had gekocht, ook schoof ik een van de gemakkelijke stoelen naar buiten. Ik voelde me heerlijk rustig, geen zorgen, even geen stress. Misschien was dat weekje Finland toch niet zo slecht als ik dacht.  
We aten al vrij vroeg, mijn vader had wat broodjes geroosterd en belegd. We waren van alle luxe gemakken voorzien, een vaatwasser, combimagnetron, badkamer met bad, breedbeeld tv, en zelfs een heerlijke openhaard.

Na het eten doezelde ik nog wat op de bank. Toen ik wakker werd lag er een briefje op de tafel. Er stond dat mijn ouders familie in Helsinki op waren gaan zoeken. Verder stond er het adres en telefoonnummer vermeldt. Dit was voor mij het ideale moment om het huisje te verlaten en de stad in te gaan. Ik trok wat andere kleren aan en deed wat aan mijn haar en make-up. Voor ik de deur sloot greep ik nog snel mijn mobiel van het gangkastje en liet hem in mijn tas glijden. Mijn ouders hadden hier geen problemen mee, zolang ik maar contact met ze hield. Bovendien had ik het adres van mijn familie in de stad, en zelf wat Fins bloed. Verdwalen deed ik vast niet, zo constateerde mijn ouders…


	2. Deel 2

**Deel 2  
**

Waarschijnlijk was het koopavond. Overal liepen mensen winkel in, winkel uit, met aan iedere hand minstens twee tassen. Op de straten van Helsinki werd het steeds drukker. Het leek alsof de stad nu pas echt tot leven begon te komen. Ik keek mijn ogen uit. Op het eerste gezicht leek het me er erg gezellig. Ik liep het eerste het beste warenhuis in en keek mijn ogen uit.  
Na ongeveer een uur winkels kijken, ging mijn mobiel.  
"Isis." zei ik.  
"Liefje waar ben je? We maakten ons zorgen." Dat was duidelijk mijn moeder.  
"Ik ben in de stad. En alles is in orde."  
"Oké. Maak je het niet te laat?"  
"Nee mam." antwoordde ik. Er viel een stilte.  
"We zien je wel verschijnen. En als er iets is, wel bellen hoor! Dag schat!" De verbinding werd verbroken.  
"Doei." mompelde ik op z'n plats Hollands tegen het toestel.  
De relatie met mijn ouders was een vreemde, soms vroeg ik me wel eens af of we echt bij elkaar hoorden. Op het ene moment was ik het mooiste en beste 'kind' van de wereld, maar op andere momenten moest ik maar gauw het huis uit gaan, ik was immers oud genoeg. Zo ging dat dan. Maar ik vond het niet erg, zo'n heethoofd was ik niet.

Het liep al tegen sluitingstijd toen ik het warenhuis uitstapte. Ik had wel trek in iets, daarom besloot ik het eerste café dat ik tegen kwam binnen te stappen en een koud biertje te bestellen.  
Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Aan de overkant zag ik een bar waar met grote letters 'Triangle' opstond. Dat klonk mij erg exotisch in de oren. Misschien dat het dan toch een cocktail werd.  
Ik liep de bar binnen. Direct kwam mij een lucht van aftershave tegemoet, met op de achtergrond een trance-achtig nummer. Het zag er erg... rozig uit. Ik zag een aantal mensen die mij vreemd stonden aan te gapen. Het viel me op dat ik alleen maar mannen om me heen zag. Plotseling zag ik twee jongens voor mij voorbij schuiven die elkaar plotseling innig begonnen te zoenen. Het kwartje was gevallen, ik was in een homobar beland! Ik wist niet hoe snel mogelijk ik naar buiten moest komen. Wat een afgang, ik schaamde me kapot, dit was typisch weer zo'n toeristische actie. Met een versnelde pas liep ik zo ver mogelijk bij de homotent vandaan. Toen ik vond dat ik genoeg afstand had gedaan sloeg ik een willekeurig ander tentje in. Daar hadden ze er in Helsinki genoeg van. Ik hoopte dat me niet hetzelfde zou gebeuren.  
In deze volgende bar hing een rustige, veel en veel betere sfeer dan in de vorige. Ik nam plaats aan de bar en bestelde een klein biertje. Toen ik die vervolgens voor mijn neus geschoven kreeg moest ik me eerste even drie keer afvragen of ik toch geen large had genomen, ik keek naast me. Daar stond een nog veel groter glas.  
De muziek die in het tentje werd gedraaid vond ik erg aangenaam. De man naast mij met het grote glas was opgestapt en inmiddels had alweer iemand anders plaats genomen. Hij was veel jonger, ik vroeg me af of dit kereltje wel legaal bier mocht drinken. Het viel me op dat het publiek in deze bar allemaal wat aan de jonge kant lag, of verbeelde ik me dat? Ik nam een slok. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik dat de jongen me enorm zat aan te gapen. Ik ergerde me er nogal aan. Hopelijk was ik niet in de volgende ongewenste gelegenheid beland.  
De jongen had fel blond haar met een flinke streep donkere uitgroei en groene ogen. Ik schatte hem niet ouder dan een jaar of 18. Oninteressant. Hoewel ik mezelf er weer op moest wijzen eens wat meer onder mensen te komen. Misschien was een mogelijk gesprek nog niet eens zo'n slecht plan. Op dat moment liep de barman naar hem toe en zei hem wat in het Fins in zijn oor. Plotseling draaide hij zich naar mij toe.  
"Hoi, kan ik je misschien iets te drinken aanbieden?" vroeg hij in het Engels. Ik zag de barman zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd slaan en draaide zijn ogen naar boven. Ik keek naar mijn nog haast volle glas bier.  
"Nee dank je, ik heb nog, zoals je ziet..." zei ik een beetje aarzelend, misschien was dit toch niet zo'n goed idee.  
"Oké." antwoordde hij koel.  
"Waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?" was zijn volgende vraag.  
"Ik kom uit Holland." Dat kwam er vast nog knulliger uit als dat het in mijn hoofd klonk.  
"Oh, Holland." herhaalde hij. "Vind je het leuk hier?"  
"Ik ben hier pas een dag. Maar ik vind het hier erg mooi." Het gesprek verliep moeizaam. Ik probeerde mijn glas bier zo snel mogelijk leeg te krijgen, zonder het op te laten vallen, en zonder straks van mijn barkruk af te tuimelen. Geregeld zat hij voor zich uit te staren of naar zijn glas bier te kijken. Telkens als ik net op wilde stappen bedacht hij weer een andere vraag.  
"Hoelang blijf je hier?"  
Was dit een test? "Een week."  
"Oké."  
Er viel een stilte.  
Plotseling ging mijn mobiel, even was ik dolblij. Een sms afkomstig van mijn moeder, of ik naar huis wou komen omdat mijn ouders wilde gaan slapen.  
Ik stond op van mijn kruk. "Ik moet gaan. Leuk je ontmoet te hebben. Doei!" Ik draaide me om en liep met een versnelde pas weg.  
"Wacht." Hij was ook van zijn kruk op gestaan. "Ik weet je naam niet eens!" riep hij me na. "Isis." schreeuwde ik terug door de mensenmassa.  
Eenmaal buiten zette ik het op een rennen. Ik wilde nu zo snel mogelijk thuis zijn. Die alledaagse gesprekken met deze Finnen moesten maar geen gewoonte worden…  
Het kleine stukje door het bos vond ik erg eng, ik had me niet kunnen voorstellen dat het er zo donker zou zijn 's avonds.

Eenmaal in het huisje lagen mijn ouders al op bed, het licht was aan. Ze sliepen nog niet. Blijkbaar hadden ze gewacht tot ik thuis zou zijn. "Ik ben er." riep ik richting de slaapkamer. Ze lagen al op bed. "Trusten." zei ik.  
"Welterusten, schat." hoorde ik iemand terug mompelen.  
Ik knipte het licht uit en liep naar mijn kamer waar ik me op het bed liet vallen. Ik was té moe om mezelf uit te kleden, maar toch deed ik het. We hadden twee tweepersoons bedden in het huisje, heerlijk zoveel ruimte. Denkbeeldig schreef ik het op mijn lijstje met spullen voor mijn eigen huis, voor later. Een waterbed zou achteraf nog beter zijn... Bedacht ik. Met die gedachte viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap.


	3. Deel 3

**Deel 3**

De volgende morgen was ik al vroeg wakker, mijn ouders blijkbaar ook. Ik hoorde een hoop gestommel uit de keuken komen en het klinken van glazen.  
Ik doezelde wat, terwijl ik me met mijn ogen nog dicht, van de ene naar de andere kant van het bed rolde. Plotseling hoorde ik een hoop herrie waarna het gevloek van mijn vader volgde. Het klonk mij in de oren als gebroken glas, letterlijk. Hoe dan ook was mijn slaap verdwenen, ik moest mezelf eraan herinneren de volgende nacht voortaan mijn kamerdeur dicht te houden.  
Ik trapte het dekbed van me af en slofte naar de woonkamer. Op de vloer in de keuken lag een grote plas sinaasappelsap met rondom duizenden stukjes glas die door heel de keuken lagen bezaaid.  
"Een champagne glas of dit keer jus d'orange in een bierpul bij het ontbijt?" merkte ik triomfantelijk op. Twee geïrriteerde gezichten keken mij aan.  
"Wat gaan we vandaag doen?" vroeg ik om van onderwerp te veranderen.  
"We gaan de huurauto ophalen." antwoordde mijn vader.  
Zo'n tien minuutjes later stond ik weer in de huiskamer nadat ik mij aangekleed had. Mijn ouders, al gepakt en gezakt, wachtend op mij bij de deur. Ik vroeg me werkelijk af waar die grote rugtassen voor nodig waren. Ik had enkel mijn mobiel en muziek mee.

We liepen het park uit en naderden de stad. Mijn vader was druk bezig met zijn stratenboekje van Helsinki. "Het is niet ver meer." zei hij. Dit had ik al zeker voor de derde keer gehoord. Ik slenterde achter mijn ouders aan en keek de straten rond. Bij daglicht zag het er heel anders uit.  
Mijn mobiel ging. "Isis." zei ik toen ik opnam.  
"Isis, met Sofie! Hoe is het daar?" Haar had ik niet verwacht.  
"Geweldig. Ik ga compleet uit m'n dak..." zei ik op m'n allerdufst. Dit gesprek zou vast niet lang duren als het aan mij lag, ik had immers niet veel te vertellen. "Hoe is het op Texel?" vroeg ik op mijn beurt. Direct begon ze hele verhalen te houden over hoeveel problemen ze wel niet hadden gehad bij hun aankomst, over het weer, de vochtige lucht in de morgen...  
"Ja." mompelde ik. "Ga door."  
"En je raad het nooit… die ochtend stond er een koe aan mijn opgehangen was te knabbelen!"  
Ik lachte even.  
"Heb je al veel ondernomen?" vroeg ze toen.  
"De begrafenis is morgen, ik heb geen idee wat de plannen zijn."  
"Ah." Zei ze.  
"Sofie, ik moet ophangen." mompelde ik plots dwars door haar verhaal heen. "De verbinding wordt steeds slechter." Verzon ik. "Doei!" ik drukte haar weg.  
"Ben je klaar met bellen?" vroeg mijn moeder. Ze hadden heel de tijd op mijn staan wachten. Dit keer had mijn vader gelijk, niet veel verder was de auto verhuur. De auto was snel gekozen, ze waren allemaal hetzelfde, en vreemd genoeg ook de kleur van m'n ouders' humeur. Zwart.

De rit die middag, zoals afgesproken, door 'de bossen van Helsinki' deed me vreemd genoeg erg goed. Ik genoot van het uitzicht en de frisse lucht die door het raampje in mijn gezicht waaide terwijl ik naar mijn muziek luisterde.  
Toen we thuiskwamen deed ik boodschappen, ook besloot ik vandaag maar te koken.  
Het supermarktje in ons vakantiepark was nog niet eens zo klein. Ik kon er redelijk mijn weg vinden en trof zelfs mijn geliefde, iet wat ziekelijke, verslavende- chocopinda's aan. Ik kocht er gelijk twee zakken van. Chocola of sigaretten? Het was een keuze tussen de twee kwaden. Jammer genoeg was ik aan beide ten onder gegaan.  
Thuis kookte ik en stalde de hele maaltijd uitgebreid uit op de tafel. Mijn ouders schoven dankbaar aan en aten.

Die avond dronk ik nog en glas wijn met mijn vader en moeder en ging daarna de stad in. Ze konden maar niet begrijpen hoe ik het daar in mijn eentje naar mijn zin kon hebben.  
Ik wilde naar de auto lopen, verleidelijk als het was, toch wist ik me ervan te weerstaan en te gaan lopen.  
Ik liep een aantal winkels in en uit, ik vermaakte me prima voor een tijdje. Toen zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoek een bekend uitziend barretje. Het kon niet de Triangle zijn, die had ik gelijk herkend, en daar was ik dan immers met een grote bocht omheen gelopen.  
Ik liep de bar binnen. Hetzelfde gezellige sfeertje kwam mij direct tegemoet. Ik ging weer op mijn zelfde plaats zitten en bestelde een middel bier.  
Toen ik mijn glas voorgeschoteld kreeg leek ik al minder verbaast over de grootte, die kon ik wel weg krijgen. Ik nam een slok, het smaakte me goed als altijd. Die Finnen weten wat bier brouwen is.  
Plotseling kwam de barman naar me toe en keek me doordringend aan. "Ben je opzoek naar iemand?" vroeg hij in het Engels.  
"Nee, hoezo?" antwoordde ik. Ik verraste hem blijkbaar met die vraag.  
"Waarom ben je in Finland?" ging hij door.  
"Vakantie."  
"Oh." mompelde hij en liep weg. Ik keek hem na, niet wetend dat naast mij iemand was gaan zitten die ik misschien nog wel herkende. Ik draaide me om en keek de jongen abrupt in de ogen. Het was hem. Ik verslikte me haast in mijn slok bier.  
"Hoi." zei hij terwijl hij zijn blik niet van mij afkeerde. Ik begroette hem terug.  
"Isis.." begon hij. Het verbaasde me dat hij mijn naam nog wist.  
"Ja?" vroeg ik vervolgens.  
"Nee, niets." Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en trok lichtjes mijn wenkbrauw op.  
"Zit je hier soms elke avond te vervelen?" vroeg ik. Onbedoeld kwam het er een beetje rottig uit.  
"Ja." antwoordde hij droog. "Ik heet trouwens Lauri."  
"Oké, Lauri." Ik keek weer terug naar mijn glas.  
"Van wat voor muziek hou je?" wilde hij weten.  
"Oh, ik weet niet, van alles wel." ik zag hem vragend kijken, blijkbaar wilde hij een preciezer antwoord. "Wat Punkrock en Indi, denk ik. Ska gaat er ook wel in." zei ik toen.  
"Vind je deze muziek leuk?" van het een op het andere moment klonk er een zwijmelachtig nummer door de tent. Ik kende het wel uit Nederland.  
"Nee." zei ik niet al te enthousiast.  
"Oh…Wil je toch dansen?"  
Ik wist het, de barman die zogenaamd van niets wist, dit nummer. "Nee." Zei ik opnieuw, en keek de barman aan. Even stropte mijn adem. Waarom moest ik altijd zo'n bitch zijn? Ik was gewoon niet het type van de eerste de beste.  
Mijn glas was inmiddels leeg, en ik stond op het punt om op te stappen. Blijkbaar maakte de kleine jongen daar gebruik van.  
"Mag ik je dan nu nog wel iets te drinken aanbieden?" zei hij.  
"Zo, zo. Je hebt geleerd je tactieken aan te passen." Antwoordde ik. "Ik lust nog wel een biertje."  
Het glas werd voor mijn neus geschoven. Het nummer was inmiddels afgelopen, verkeken kans, jongeman. Er werd weer een reguliere plaat in de speler gegooid en langzamerhand liep iedereen de dansvloer weer op.  
"Nu moet je wel dansen." Begon de jongen weer.  
Ik keek hem aan. "Je houdt wel vol hè." zei ik toen, terwijl ik in mijn gedachte de alcohol de schuld gaf. "Vooruit dan." Ik pakte zijn hand die hij voor me hield en gleed triomfantelijk van mijn barkruk af. Hij was niet meer dan een halve kop groter dan ik. Iets wat ik niet vaak meemaakte, ik moest er zelfs even om lachen.  
We liepen naar het plankier. Daar stond ik, met een jongen die alsmaar dichterbij me kwam, waar ik enkel de naam van wist. Waar waren mijn principes toch gebleven…  
We dansten. Alsmaar naderden we, tot ik zelfs gedwongen was om mijn armen om zijn nek te slaan. Vreemd genoeg voelde ik me nu meer op me gemak als daarnet aan de bar.  
Mijn mobiel ging, even kon de beller mij niets schelen, wie het ook was. Ik probeerde het te negeren.  
Het volgende nummer liep ten einde. Ik maakte me van hem los en wilde terug naar de bar lopen waar mijn glas nog stond.  
Hij pakte mijn arm. "Ga nog niet." zei hij. Ik draaide me terug en keek midden in zijn stralend lachende gezicht. Er klonk nu een uptempo nummer, waar ik mij even goed in kon vinden. Er kwamen nog meer mensen de dansvloer op, er verscheen een lach rond mijn gezicht.  
We dansten nog een hele tijd, ik voelde me gek genoeg steeds meer op m'n gemak. De beller had mij nog minstens vier keer extra 'lastig gevallen'. Toen ik eindelijk even een moment kreeg om te kijken, schrok ik en schaamde me. Mijn moeder had al zeker een uur moeten hebben geprobeerd mij mobiel te pakken te krijgen. Ik zocht een rustig plekje op de dames toiletten en belde haar terug. Al gelijk begon ze tegen me te tetteren of ik wel wist hoe laat het was en dat het onvoorstelbaar was dat ze me niet ten alle tijden bereiken kon. Kwart over één was zo erg toch nog niet? Op dat moment wist ik zeker dat mijn moeder nooit jong was geweest. Ze beval me direct naar huis toe te komen en hing op.  
Ik liep het toilet uit en zag dat Lauri aan de bar was gaan zitten en een sigaret had opgestoken. Ik ging naast hem zitten en deed hetzelfde.  
"Ik moet gaan." zei ik toen.  
"Waarom?" vroeg hij.  
"Omdat ik hier met mijn ouders ben. Ze willen dat ik terug kom."  
Hij lachte even. Ik begreep niet wat er zo fantastisch grappig was.  
"Weetje, je ouders hebben gelijk. Helsinki is een grauwe stad bij nacht, weetje. Ik breng je wel." Beloofde hij toen. Dit was tot nu toe de langste zin die hij uit had kunnen brengen. Nog voordat ik kon zeggen dat het niet nodig was om me te brengen had hij me al mee naar buiten getrokken. Ik drukte mijn sigaret uit op de stoep en snoof de frisse nachtlucht van de stad op. Ik voelde me buitengewoon goed. Even staarde ik Lauri vreemd aan toen hij met een fiets voor kwam rijden. Ik had minstens een auto verwacht.  
"Heb je nog nooit een fiets gezien in dat holle Holland?" merkte hij toen op.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd en lachte, daarna nam ik plaats achterop de bagagedrager. We reden de eerste straat uit. "Weet je eigenlijk wel waar ik heen moet?" vroeg ik.  
"Ja." antwoordde hij. "Dat weet ik."  
"Maar hoe dan?" vroeg ik weer.  
"Soms weet je gewoon dingen."  
Ik veronderstelde dat hij wel vaker buitenlandse vriendinnetjes had gehad die in het bungalowpark logeerde. Ik lachte in mezelf.  
Het einde van de stad naderde, deze weg herkende ik. Ik had zojuist tig andere straatjes en weggetjes gezien waar Lauri doorheen was gefietst. Het bungalowpark was niet zo zeer verlicht, daarom reden we voornamelijk in het donker. De middernachtzon maakte het geheel nog wat dragelijker. De lange weg die het park van de stad scheidde was volledig verduisterd, alleen met enkel het licht van Lauri's fiets konden we de weg nog zien.  
"Ben je bang?" vroeg hij plotseling.  
Even zo snel wist ik niet wat te antwoorden. "Nee." Zei ik.  
Lauri zei niets terug, lachte alleen en mompelde wat onverstaanbaars.

Ongeveer twintig meter voor mijn bungalow kwam zijn fiets tot stilstand, ik wees hem waar het was. Het licht in het huisje brandde nog.  
"Het was me een waar genoegen." zei hij met zijn hese stem.  
Mijn wangen kleurde rood. "Ik zal je mijn nummer geven." zei ik toen. Ik haalde een pen uit mijn tas, pakte zijn hand en schreef het aan de binnenkant van zijn handpalm. Ik zag zijn glunderende gezicht. Een moment later vroeg ik mij af wat ik in Godsnaam dacht.  
"Ik zal je bellen. Ik wil je graag weer zien!" zei hij misschien een tikje té enthousiast. "Ga maar snel, je ouders zullen vast bezorgd zijn." Wat een overvloed aan energie… als een klein kind in de koektrommel. Het irriteerde me lichtelijk.  
"Ja." Ik draaide me om en liep richting de deur. Ik voelde zijn ogen in mijn rug prikken. Nog een keer zwaaide ik en sloot de deur achter me, waar ik eenmaal binnen zeer zeker een preek verwachtte.


	4. Deel 4

**Deel 4**

En die preek, die kreeg ik. Die volgende dag sliep ik tot na twaalven uit, het had immers toch geen zin om vroeg op te staan. Ik had voor een hele dag lang 'huis'-arrest gekregen en mocht voor dan ook niets de deur uit. 'Oh, we waren zo bezorgd' en 'je had wel dood kunnen zijn' waren de voornaamste redenen, wat een dubbelzinnigheid.  
Lauri had al om tien uur gebeld. Ik las zijn sms'je waarin hij vroeg hoe het gisteren was afgelopen. Ik stuurde een verkorte uitleg van het hele verhaal terug.  
Ik vermaakte me die dag met een beetje doezelen, luieren in de zon op het terras, wat ik mezelf wel toestond, en vervolgens een kaartje naar het thuisfront van Sofie te sturen. Misschien was deze 'huis'-arrest niet eens zo erg nog niet.  
's Avonds keken we een Fins ondertitelde film en dronken cola met chips.  
De film was afgelopen. Mijn ouders maakte aanstalten om te gaan slapen. Morgen zou de uitvaart en de begrafenis zijn. Ik rookte nog een laatste sigaret op het terras. Ik dacht aan morgen. Ik had nog nooit een begrafenis meegemaakt. Na de hele toestand zou er nog een bijeenkomst zijn waarop een diner volgde dat tot laat in de avond zou duren, wat ik eigenlijk zeer ongepast vond. Eigenlijk zouden we met z'n drieën bij verre familie blijven overnachten, maar gelukkig had ik mijn ouders zo ver gekregen mij op de bus te zetten zodat ik op mijn eigen houtje met de trein terug kon naar het park. Uiteraard met de zekerheid dat ik om het half uur belde en níet meer de bungalow verliet, daar moesten ze me maar op vertrouwen. Ik was overigens niet meer van plan het wilde beest in de kroeg uit te hangen. Ik drukte mijn sigaret uit op de tegels en liep naar binnen. Vervolgens deed ik alle lichten uit en stapte mijn bed in. Ik kon maar moeilijk in slaap komen, en had spijt van al die cola. Die ook nog eens ontzettend rommelde in mijn buik.

De volgende ochtend hiel ik rekening met vroeg opstaan. Ik was er zelfs nog eerder uit dan m'n ouders. Ik pakte vluchtig mijn tas in en trok de nette kleren aan die mijn moeder de vorige avond op een stapeltje had klaargelegd. Vervolgens liep ik me languit op de bank vallen en staarde wezenloos voor me uit terwijl ik een cracker op at en op de achtergrond een irritante Finse dame een Tellsell programma hoorde aankondigen.  
Mijn ouders waren onderhand ook wakker en kwamen met hun tas de woonkamer binnen. Een klein half uur later reden we al richting snelweg in onze gehuurde auto. Ik zat achterin en telde alle voorbijgaande bordjes terwijl ik naar mijn muziek luisterde. De rit duurde gelukkig niet al te lang.

Op de uitvaart hield ik mij op de achtergrond, ik zag het niet echt zitten om een beetje naar twee opgebaarde mensen te kijken, bovendien had ik ze zo in zo nog nooit gezien... dan zou dat beeld me helemaal voor eeuwig bijblijven. Het was maar beter zo.  
De begrafenis zelf duurde zeker een uur, en was geheel in het Fins, uiteraard. Ik probeerde de taal in me op te nemen en het te begrijpen, tot mijn verbazing lukte het me aardig. Hoera voor mijn taalknobbel. Er waren veel sprekers, en de emoties liepen af en toe nogal hoog verbaasde me om te zien hoeveel mensen mijn ouders kende. Het aantal mensen dat er überhaupt aanwezig waren deden mij al versteld staan. Telkens werd ik weer aan nieuwe familieleden voorgesteld. Ik dronk nog een laatste kop koffie met Mia, mijn verre achternichtje die ik zojuist had ontmoet en maakte me klaar om te vertrekken.  
Ik had geen idee waar het station was, dus ik wachtte op de eerste de beste bus en vroeg de chauffeur verdere raad. Op het perron moest ik nog zeker twintig minuten wachten. Ik rookte een sigaret en staarde voor me uit. In de trein naar Helsinki had ik geen directe verbinding, op ieder pieter peuterig stationnetje werd gestopt, of er nou mensen stonden of niet. Ik genoot in volle teugen van de reis, ook al was ik binnen drie kwartier weer in de stad.  
Het liep al tegen vieren toen ik thuis kwam. Ik hoopte dat er ergens nog wat te eten lag, maar tevergeefs. Dus liep ik nog even heen en weer naar het winkeltje om wat te halen. Onderweg ontving ik nog een sms van Lauri hoe de begrafenis was gegaan en of ik die avond nog naar het café zou komen, maar ik bedankte. Ik had even spijt dat ik hem mijn nummer gegeven had. Ik hield er niet van als ik in het nauw werd gedreven. Bovendien was ik op vakantie.  
Eenmaal weer terug in het huisje probeerde ik Sofie te bereiken, maar na de telefoon twaalf keer te hebben laten overgaan gaf ik op.  
Tegen zes uur sloeg het weer plotseling enorm om. Het begon met een paar spetters, maar na enkele minuten was het een fikse regenbui geworden. Ik maakte wat te eten en at dat op terwijl ik naar de Finse MTV keek. Het reclameblok was hier nog saaier dan in Nederland. Er was een reclame voor het jaarlijkse Scandinavische MTV EMA festival en de genomineerde in 'Best Rock' kwamen voorbij. Ik luisterde naar de vluchtige nummers die voorbij kwamen zonder naar het beeld te kijken. Van het een op het andere moment zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoek een close-up van een blonde jongen. Hij deed me erg aan Lauri denken. Ik schoot overeind en vergaat mijn laatste aardappel weg te kauwen. 'The Rasmus' stond er onderin. Het nummer heette F-F-F-Falling. Wat een grappige naam. Verbaast staarde ik naar het scherm. De reclame was al voorbij. Zou het echt? Ik vergat het. Ik zat teveel met die jongen in mijn gedachte. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Als ik op deze manier door zou gaan, zou dat ontzettend verdacht veel lijken op de manier hoe ik sommige van mijn voorgaande relaties en vriendschappen naar de klote had geholpen. Ik dacht er liever niet aan. Ik had niemand nodig, en lolletjes waren bovendien geen overtreding van de wet.

Het was onderhand al gaan schemeren buiten, en door de dikke wolken was het zelfs donker geworden. Het liep tegen half negen, ik zat voor het raam en keek naar buiten over het terras. Het regende nog steeds. Ik deed alles behalve me vervelen en genoot van de dikke regendruppels die tegen het raam en op de grond kletterde in deze duistere avond. Ik was blij dat ik eens zonder mijn ouders was.  
De deurbel ging. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen, ik verwachtte niemand. Met een boos gezicht liep ik naar de deur. Dit kon niet waar zijn! Mijn ouders zouden de volgende dag pas thuis komen. Ik slofte naar de deur en deed open. Net toen ik iets met een boze uitdrukking wilde zeggen zag ik dat er een volledig doorweekte jongen in de deuropening stond. Het was Lauri.  
Mijn mond viel open van verbazing. Van de schrik vergat ik helemaal om hem binnen te vragen.  
"M... mag ik binnenkomen?" vroeg hij.  
Direct stapte ik opzij en liet hem binnen. "Wacht hier." zei ik terwijl ik naar de badkamer liep om een handdoek te gaan pakken. In de hal was het zo donker dat ik hem amper zag, ik knipte het licht aan, nu kon ik pas zien hoe doorweekt hij werkelijk was.  
"Wat bezield je dan ook om met dit weer helemaal hierheen te komen?" vroeg ik. Hij liep langs me heen en reageerde niet. Ik stond nog altijd met de handdoek in mijn handen en haalde mijn schouders op.  
Ik gooide hem een trainingsbroek en een shirt toe. "Doe die maar aan."  
"Dank je…" zei hij.  
Ik ging op de bank zitten en keek toe hoe hij zich omkleedde.  
Hij kwam naast me zitten. "Je ruikt naar buiten." zei ik.  
"Ik hou van regen, weetje."  
"Ik ook." ik kwam iets overeind en pakte de handdoek. Ik kwam naast hem staan en begon zijn haren een beetje te drogen. "Je spat alles nat." Ik zuchtte. "Was je in de buurt?" Vroeg ik terwijl ik de handdoek in een hoek gooide en wilde opstaan.  
"Wacht," zei hij plots. Ik keek hem aan. "Ik ben nog niet droog."  
Ik fronste even en begon toen zachtjes door zijn haar te kroelen terwijl hij zijn ogen sloot. Het was fijn om even een andere kant van Lauri te zien, ookal was het nog geen drie minuten geleden dat hij binnen kwam stormen.  
"En nou is het mooi geweest." zei ik lachend. Ik stond op en liep naar de keuken om wat te drinken te pakken. Toen ik terug kwam had hij zijn benen languit over de bank geslagen. Hij zag er erg moe uit. "Wat kwam je hier eigenlijk doen?" kwam er iets rottiger uit dat bedoeld. "Weet ik niet." antwoordde hij. "Ik dacht… hé, kom bij me zitten." zei hij toen. Wat was dat toch vandaag? Niemand leek me serieus te nemen wanneer ik iets vroeg.  
Ik ging op de bank zitten. Een beetje terughoudend zat ik op een puntje terwijl hij languit lag.  
"Hoe wist je zeker dat je niet een van mijn ouders aan de deur zou krijgen?" vroeg ik.  
"Er staat er geen auto voor de deur."  
"Klopt." Dat had ik zelf nog niet eens bedacht. In mezelf moest ik lachen.  
"Oh ja, en je zou erover na kunnen denken om de gordijnen dicht te doen 's avonds." Merkte hij toen op.  
Ik stond op en liep naar de vensterbank toe. "Ik keek naar de regen." Zei ik en schoof de gordijnen dicht. Even ging ik in mijn gedachte na of ik in het afgelopen half uur geen beschamende dingen had gedaan of onbeschoft had gegeten. Misschien stond hij er al een uur, met hem kon je álles verwachten.  
Lauri's haar stond alle kanten op door de regen, en hij had niet zijn gewoonlijke stekels, plots zag hij er zo anders uit. Hij had een rode blos op zijn wangen gekregen van het binnenkomen in een warme kamer uit de koude buitenlucht. Ik kwam weer naast hem zitten, nu wat bewuster dan de eerste keer.  
"Alles is dicht." Zei ik zonder er wat mee te bedoelen.  
"Mooi." Antwoordde hij. Even was er een moment van stilte, maar daarna zoende we plotseling, het was alsof het uit het niets kwam. Hij legde zijn hand in mijn nek en ik kroop dichter bij hem.  
Toen onderbrak hij de zoen. "Oké, ik geef toe dat ik je weer wilde zien." Hij keek naar de grond en ik lachte.  
"Hoe laat komen je ouders thuis?" vroeg hij toen.  
"Die zullen hier morgen pas zijn." Ik keek naar het raam, de buien waren nog steeds niet gestopt. Ik stond op om een extra houtsblok bij de openhaard te gooien. "Je kunt hier overnachten als je niet weer een nat pak wil." zei ik. "Het stopt voorlopig nog niet met regenen."  
"Niet voor de ochtend." Zei hij. "Zo gaat dat vaker hier." Lauri voelde zich merkbaar vereerd. "En… dankjewel."  
De tv stond nog steeds zachtjes aan. Ik ging weer op de bank zitten, pakte de afstandbediening en zapte wat. Ik voelde dat Lauri naar me keek terwijl ik de kanalen langs ging. Ik draaide me om en keek hem aan. "Mag ik niet naar je kijken?" hij trok lichtjes een wenkbrauw op.  
Ik liet de tv uiteindelijk weer op MTV staan, ik kon niets interessanters vinden. Het reclame blok was weer bezig. Ik zuchtte. "Ik versta het toch niet." Zei ik toen om de stilte te doorbreken.  
Lauri lachte. "Zo moeilijk is het niet." Hij luisterde naar wat er op de tv gezegd werd en probeerde het te vertalen. "Zie je?"  
Plotseling was daar diezelfde reclame weer. Ik schoot overeind en zette de tv harder. Tot mijn verbazing deed Lauri dat ook en glimlachte breed toen ik hem aankeek. "Je herkende me?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik denk het" zei ik met een bepaalde twijfel in mijn stem. Ik had het dus echt goed gezien.  
"Over twee weken wordt in Helsinki het jaarlijkse EMA festival gehouden. Wij zijn genomineerd in 'best song', 'best rock', 'best album' en 'best group'. We zijn zo trots!" Hij klonk erg enthousiast.  
"Dat is een hele hoop." Zei ik. "En wie zijn 'we'?"  
"Ik en mijn vrienden als nationaal bandje. Het was een lange weg, maar volgens mij gaan we het nu écht maken."  
"Vertel." ik vouwde mijn benen op en genoot van zijn enthousiasme.  
"Al vanaf we begonnen zijn als schoolbandje droomde we ervan later als internationale artiesten de wereld te veroveren. En zie, die is het begin!" legde hij uit. "Ik heb er al zoveel voor opgegeven. Mijn school, mijn leven bij mijn ouders." Ik slikte. Hij had werkelijk hele serieuze plannen. Het standaard 'rockband paradise'.  
"Wat leuk." zei ik toen met een glimlach.  
"Kom je een keer naar ons kijken?" vroeg hij toen. "Dat zou ik leuk vinden."  
"Meer dan graag zelfs."  
De rest van de avond keken we tv terwijl we languit op de bank lagen. Zo kon het inderdaad ook. Ik moest eerlijk toegeven, dat ik nog geen moment aan Sofie en de rest had gedacht. En die kus… was ik nog lang niet vergeten.


	5. Deel 5

**Deel 5**

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker van een koude rilling die over mijn rug liep. Ik opende mijn ogen en vroeg me af waar het laken was gebleven. Toen ik naast mij keek kwam ik daar al snel achter. Lauri had al het mogelijk deken- en lakenwerk in beslag genomen.  
Ik stond op, liep naar de badkamer en keek in de spiegel. Zo beroerd zag ik er gelukkig niet uit. Ik dacht terug aan de vorige avond. Eigenlijk vroeg ik me af hoe we in bed beland waren. Al was ik er vrijwel zeker van dat er niets gebeurt was.  
Ik trok een lang wit shirt aan dat tot over mijn knieën kwam. Mijn top gooide ik in de wasmand naast het toilet. Wat zouden mams en paps hier wel niet van denken… Misschien wilde ik dat maar liever niet weten. Dit zou immers niet eerste keer dat ze iets absoluut niet hoefde te weten.  
In de keuken maakte ik twee crackers met jam en twee koppen thee. Het was vreemd. Al mijn hele leven maakte ik iedere ochtend één cracker en één kop thee voor mezelf, met enkele uitzonderingen en dit was er één.  
Ik ging op de bank zitten en liet mijn benen op de tafel rusten. Ik had werkelijk geen flauw idee hoe laat mijn ouders thuis zouden komen. Ik verwachtte ergens in de middag, en eigenlijk hoopte ik dat ook. Lauri kwam aangesloft. Ik verwees hem naar zijn ontbijtje op het aanrecht. Hij had zijn inmiddels droge kleren weer aangetrokken en kwam naast me zitten met de kop thee in zijn hand.  
"Wat gaan we doen vandaag?" deze vraag had ik niet verwacht.  
"Dat weet ik nog niet."  
"Heb je wel eens geroeid?" vroeg hij toen.  
Ik voelde de bui al hangen. "Ik ben op zeilkamp geweest op de middelbare school, telt dat?"  
Lauri begon te lachen. "Als dat maar genoeg is." Ik keek hem aan. "Hierachter liggen een aantal roeiboten in het meer. Het leek me misschien leuk als..."  
"Het was een zeilboot, oké. Groot!" Ik lachte. "Natuurlijk kan ik dat."

Toen we uitvaarden moest ik haast al het roeiwerk doen omdat Lauri te druk was met van alles te vertellen, hij bewoog wild met zijn armen in het rond terwijl hij van het ene verhaal in het andere ging.  
"Roeien!" zei hij iedere keer als ik stopte. Ik zuchtte.  
Het meer was enorm. Hier en daar lagen een aantal eilandjes die dicht begroeid met allerlei bomen en druk bevolkt waren door verschillende soorten vogels. Aan de overkant was het volgende natuurschap, het was er prachtig, het weer was heerlijk en het water rustig. Die regenbui van gisteren had er zeerzeker goed aan gedaan, en de temperatuur weer behoorlijk gestegen.  
We stopten. Toen ik met mijn ouders hier een aantal dagen geleden langs reed, had ik een aantal mensen zien zwemmen in het meer, dat leek me een verfrissend idee. Bovendien had ik nog vluchtig een bikinibroekje onder mijn kleren aangetrokken.  
Voorzichtig stond ik op. Ik trok mijn vestje uit en knoopte mijn broek los. Ik zag Lauri's verbaasde gezicht.  
"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg hij. Ik antwoordde niet, maar draaide me om en liet me vervolgens in het water glijden. Het was heerlijk, maar vreselijk koud.  
"Is het hier zwaar vervuild? Of zwemmen er haaien?" zei ik met een sarcastische lach.  
Ik ging kopje onder en zwom onder de boot door. "Of ben je bang voor water?" zei ik toen ik weer bovenkwam.  
"Waarom ook niet." Hij trok zijn shirt uit.  
"Help je me even?" vroeg ik met een brede grijns en stak mijn hand uit. Toen hij me vastpakte zette ik me af aan de zijkant van de boot en trok hem vervolgens het water in.  
"Nee!" riep hij nog, maar het was te laat. Direct daarna viel hij in het water.  
Proestend kwam hij boven. Ik lachte het uit. "Nat pak, jammer dan." Hij bekeek zijn alweer natte kledij.  
"Gelukkig kon je je shirt nog redden."  
Hij stortte zich bovenop me en duwde me onder. Toen ik voor de vierde maal boven kwam bevond Lauri zich uitermate dicht bij mij, hij lachte en kneep met zijn paar pretoogjes.  
We keken elkaar aan, en een moment later zoende hij me weer. Vergeleken bij deze kus was gisteravond niets. Het was zo intens en rustig. Hij beet zachtjes op mijn onderlip, ik opende mijn mond en liet hem de vrije loop met zijn tong. Hij hield me stevig vast, het gaf me een veilig gevoel in dit diepe water. Ik had nog geen bodem kunnen vinden, en was er ook van overtuigd dat die nog ver te zoeken was. Ik klampte me aan hem vast, hij voelde warm.  
Lauri beëindigde de zoen. Direct dook ik onder en zwom naar de andere kant van de boot. Weer stond hij met een verbaasde blik naar mijn snelle actie te kijken. Ik hees mezelf aan boord en stak mijn hand naar hem uit.  
"Geen grapjes!" zei ik nadrukkelijk toen hij mijn hand vastpakte. Ik hoefde minder kracht te zetten dan ik zelf dacht. Toen hij één been op de rand van de boot had staan verloor hij zijn evenwicht en vloog haast letterlijk de boot in. Met een dreun kwam hij bovenop me terecht. We lachten. Plotseling werden we ons bewust van onze tamelijk eveneens ontoonbare pose. Lauri glimlachte en veegde een plukje haar uit mijn gezicht.  
"Beetje voorspelbaar hè." Ik zoende hem weer. Wat bezielde me? Onze tongen speelde opnieuw met elkaar. Zijn natte, maar warme lichaam rustte op het mijne, ik streelde zijn ontblote bovenlijf, en voelde me zo volkomen vredig en rustig. Lauri betastte mijn hele lichaam. Mijn huidhaartjes sprongen omhoog bij iedere aanraking, mijn hart klopte sneller. Ik woelde door zijn puntige haar dat door het water nu alle kanten op stond en hield mijn hoofd achterover toen hij mijn nek kuste.  
Mijn telefoon ging over, die op de bodem van de boot lag, maar ik probeerde het te negeren.  
"Sorry hoor... ik ben even uit mijn concentratie..." zei Lauri nadat het gepiep maar niet ophield.  
Ik nam op.  
"Hallo, we zijn terug, lieverd!" Dit was duidelijk mijn moeder in een goeie bui.  
"Oh, fijn." Ik kon haar wel schieten.  
"Ben je niet thuis? We hebben koffie met gebak meegenomen."  
Ik was even stil. Ik overwoog of ik de waarheid zou vertellen. "Bukken." Siste ik tegen Lauri terwijl ik overeind kwam en mijn hand over de microfoon hield. "Ik ben gaan roeien. Het is ook zo'n mooie ochtend." Ik speurde de kust af. "Als je nu uit het raam kijkt zal ik even zwaaien!"  
"Ik zie je!" zei ze aan de andere kant van de lijn. Ik zag haar in de verte in het tuintje staan. Ze zwaaide terug. "Kom maar snel hierheen."  
"Tot zo." ik verbrak de verbinding. Lauri keek me vragen aan.  
"Kun je zwemmen naar de kant?" zei ik aarzelend toen ik mijn moeder weer in het huisje had zien verdwijnen.  
"Dat meen je niet."  
"Sorry…"  
Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen liet hij zich met kleren en al het water in zakken. Ik keek hem na terwijl ik alleen achterbleef in het bootje. Ik voelde me schuldig.  
Terwijl de boot aanmeerde was Lauri was al niet meer in zicht. Ik stapte uit en ging naar binnen.


	6. Deel 6

**Deel 6**

Nog diezelfde middag probeerde ik zo snel mogelijk het thuisfront te verlaten, zónder het op te laten vallen. Helaas had ik gefaald, en niet door dat mijn eerdere misstap door het te laat thuiskomen voor mijn ouders al genoeg reden was om mij van iets te verdenken. En de opmerking van mijn vader over de twee wijnglazen en twee theekoppen die op het aanrecht stonden waren ook een regelrechte domper, daar had ik niet aan gedacht. Dit alles kwam uit in een ellenlange discussie over mijn gedrag en verantwoordelijkheid. Voor de zoveelste keer. Ik zei overigens niets, knikte enkel 'ja' of 'nee' op hun argumenten. Toen het mijn beurt was, wees ik ze op hun contrasterende gedrag tegenover mij. Ik was nog niet officieel volwassen en de deur uit, maar ik was wel prima in staat op te nemen hoe er gehandeld werd tegenover hun dochter en wist me er prima een mening over te vormen. Natuurlijk had ik kunnen weten dat dit het volgende nutteloze gesprek zou worden zonder enig positief uitzicht. Zoals altijd begrepen mijn ouders mij niet, en zagen ze niet hoe tegenstrijdig hun manier van opvoeden was. Dat gold vooral voor mijn moeder. Het had ook geen zin haar erop te wijzen dat ik geen dertien meer was. Als ik dat deed, noemde ze mijn leeftijd en plakte er de woorden 'nog maar' voor. En als ik daar tegenin ging, slaakte ze en zucht en zei 'dan zoek je het zelf maar uit.' Al vanaf mijn zeventiende draaide we ditzelfde rondje, mijn vader zwijgend in zijn stoel. Meestal maakte ik een einde aan de discussie door mijn jas aan te trekken en de deur uit te gaan. Dat was dit keer niet anders.  
Ik was naar de stad gelopen, toen ik mij plots realiseerde dat ik helemaal niet wist waar Lauri woonde. Het enige wat ik me kon bedenken om hem te bellen en het te vragen. Ik vermoedde alleen dat hij boos zou zijn over vanochtend. Toen schoot me te binnen om de barman in de kroeg te vragen. Ze zagen er behoorlijk vertrouwd met elkaar uit.  
De bar kwam in zicht, hij was geopend, gelukkig. Ik stapte naar binnen en de jongeman kwam direct naar me toe. "Ja, jij bent opzoek naar iemand." Zei hij in het Engels.  
Ik lachte flauwtjes. "Kun je me dan vertellen waar hij woont?" Kwam ik direct terzake. We begrepen elkaar meteen.  
De jongen krabbelde wat op een briefje en vertelde me met uitgebreide handgebaren hoe ik er komen moest. Achteraf was het eigenlijk heel makkelijk te vinden.  
Ik belde aan en wachtte. Het duurde even voordat ik eindelijk een paar voetstappen hoorde naderen. De deur werd opengedaan op een kiertje en ik zag Lauri's halve gezicht dat net om de hoek stak. Hij was duidelijk verrast toen hij zag dat ik het was.  
"Sorry van vanmorgen!" zei ik een beetje spastisch, maar meende het oprecht en boog mijn hoofd naar beneden bij wijze van verontschuldiging.  
"Het is oké." Antwoordde hij en deed een stap naar achteren om me binnen te laten.  
Toen ik binnenstapte leek het wel alsof de tijd had stil gestaan. Overal stonden houten meubels, zelfs de vloer was van hout en kraakte als je erover heen liep. Het leek alsof ik in de middeleeuwen was beland.  
"Woon je hier alleen?" vroeg ik.  
"Ja." Antwoordde hij. "Wat vind je ervan?"  
"Gezellig." zei ik terwijl ik plaats nam op de bank die midden in de kamer stond.

Die hele hebben we middag gepraat. Ik vertelde hem waarom ik het huisje boos verlaten had en wat er zich had afgespeeld. We praatte over vroeger, en hoe verschillend het hier was met van waar ik kwam. Toch bleef ik met een akelig gevoel in mijn achterhoofd zitten. Ons intense contact van de afgelopen twee dagen had het heel wat vertrouwder gemaakt. Zouden al deze conversaties het afscheid niet alleen maar moeilijker maken?  
Tegen zevenen stond er een lege fles wijn op tafel met daar naast een volle asbak met tientallen uitgedrukte sigaretten.  
"Wil je wat gaan eten?" stelde Lauri plots voor.  
Mijn maag rommelde. "Ik lust wel wat." Op dat moment ging mijn telefoon. Ik nam op, het was mijn vader. Hij vroeg waar ik was.  
"Bij een kennis." Antwoordde ik.  
"Is het die jongen?" dat was een vraag recht in de roos.  
Ik zei niets.  
Hij zuchtte. "Had je het gelaten als je zonder ons op vakantie was, Isis?" zei hij toen.  
"Nee." Antwoordde ik. "Ik ben oud ge…"  
"Oud genoeg." Maakte hij mijn zin af. "Doe je voorzichtig?"  
"Doe ik." De verbinding werd verbroken. Zo ging het vaak. Met mijn moeder viel na dit soort gesprekken soms dagen niet te praten, tot mijn vader het wijste woord voerde.

Ik moest toegeven dat het rondje snackbar toch even een lekker loopje was en me goed deed. Toen we aan een tafeltje plaats namen en wat besteld hadden, voelde ik me weer een beetje rustig. We aten onze maaltijd, praatten, en keken naar voorbijgangers en de mensen die de snackbar in en uit liepen.  
Toen we terug kwamen was het al zeker negen uur. Het begonnen schemerig te worden buiten en het Finse nachtleven kwam langzaam tot leven.  
"Ga je nog naar die kroeg?" vroeg ik Lauri toen hij de sleutel in het slot stak.  
"Nee, jij?" zei hij alsof we elkaar al jaren kende. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
We keken tv en praatten. Er kwam nog minstens een tweede fles wijn bij en ik rookte als een oude kerel. Tijdens deze paar dagen was mij goed duidelijk geworden hoe de gewoontes hier in Finland waren. Men rookte en dronk veel, en ze konden het nog allemaal makkelijk hebben ook. Wat deden deze mensen dan om gezond te blijven? Het was voor mij een raadsel. Ik voelde de alcohol in ieder geval goed zitten, en merkte dat voor Lauri zo langzaamaan hetzelfde gold.  
"Ben je moe?" vroeg hij plots.  
"Een beetje." antwoordde ik.  
"Wil je naar huis?"  
"Weet ik niet." 'nee.' Bedoelde ik eigenlijk.  
Op de tafel stond een half afgebrande blokkaars, ik zag dat die inmiddels ook was omgedoopt tot asbak. Het deed me denken aan vroeger. Irritatie nummer één. As op de borden na het eten, as in de kopjes… en ik was het niet. Maar in dit huis had het zo z'n charmes.  
"Ik ga niet meer naar huis." Zei ik toen beslist.  
Lauri liep de trap op. "Dan zal ik even schoon beddengoed klaarleggen voor je."  
"Waarvoor is dat?" was mijn reactie.  
"Ik slaap wel op de bank, geen probleem." Zei hij toen hij inmiddels alweer beneden was. De trap was halverwege de woonkamer en liep door in een kleine overloop met houten spijlen, waar vanuit je door de hele woning kijken kon. De slaapkamerdeur stond open, een meter of drie verder was nog een klein halletje, met aan het eind de deur naar de badkamer.  
"Laat mij maar op de bank slapen!" zei ik. "Ik ben te gast, ik stá erop."  
"Daar komt niets van in, gasten horen in het grote bed."  
" Ik ga hier toch niet weg." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn armen en benen over elkaar sloeg en een vastberaden positie innam op de bank.  
"Oh, jawel."  
"Try me." Dat had ik beter niet kunnen zeggen. Lauri gooide het beddengoed aan de kant en kwam op mijn afstormen. Ik lachte, en zette me schrap terwijl ik me aan de leuning vasthield. Hij greep me om mijn middel en begon me te kietelen. Ik proestte het uit en probeerde tegen te stribbelen, tot op het punt waar ik gedwongen was om los te laten. Lauri maakte een schuiver naar achteren, maar bleef in balans. Met zijn armen nog steeds om mijn middel hield hij me in bedwang, tilde me op en begon de trap op te lopen.  
Mijn hoofd was rood geworden van het lachen en het ondersteboven hangen. Ik kon echt geen kánt op. Lauri liep zijn slaapkamer in en zette me subtiel neer op het puntje van zijn bed. "Nu braaf zijn, anders sluit ik je op." Zei hij lachend.  
Ik bedacht me. Dit was geen moment om nog een keer 'try me' te zeggen. Ik wist inmiddels waar hij toe in staat was. Maar, ik was niet van plan het hierbij te laten.  
Ik zat in kleermakers zit op zijn bed en had inmiddels mijn schoenen uitgetrokken. Ik zag hoe hij voorover boog om een van zijn hoofdkussens te pakken voor op de bank.  
"Hier slaap ík mee, vannacht." Zei hij. Daar zag ik mijn kans, ik wist niet goed wát ik deed, maar deed het gewoon. Vliegensvlug kwam ik overeind en greep zijn gezicht met twee handen terwijl ik mijn lippen op de zijne drukte. Ik merkte dat hij overdonderd was, maar het snel overnam. Hij kwam overeind en boog zich over mij heen. Hij zette zijn handen op het kussen en zoende me. We streelden en verkenden, vurig maar subtiel. De zwakke schemerlamp en het geluid van de televisie in de woonkamer gaf het geheel een ontspannen sfeer, wat ik al in tijden niet meer gevoeld had. Het zachte bed deed ons wegzakken in het matras, wat het een idee gaf alsof we buiten lagen in een hoog grasveld, waar enkel onze kruinen bovenuit staken en onze bewegingen ons verraadde. Lauri's handen verdwenen onder mijn shirt en streelde mijn lichaam. Mijn hoofd begon te tollen toen hij me in mijn nek zoende. Ik kroelde door zijn haar en gaf zijn gezicht en nek overal kusjes. Op het moment dat zijn handen mijn, weliswaar bedekte borsten raakte, schrok ik even. Ik had dit een man nog nooit eerder toegelaten in zo'n korte tijd. Maar, ik moest me blijven herinneren dat dit bij een pleziertje zou blijven. 'Dus dan mag het…' dacht ik. Ik liet hem zijn gang gaan, en deed dat zelf ook. Ik moest erg wennen aan het 'pleziertjes' fenomeen, maar ergens beviel het me wel.  
Lauri's handen waren warm en mijne koud zoals altijd. Ik streelde zijn rug terwijl hij me nog steeds innig zoende. Onze handelingen gingen door. Ergens achter in mij hoofd voelde ik me wat ongemakkelijk, beschaamd en schuldig. Was dit wel het juiste ding om te doen? Ik trok zijn shirt uit en de mijne, en stopte de gedachten weg. We lagen verstrengeld in een omhelzing, die iedere seconde van vorm veranderde, mijn half ontblootte bovenlichaam op de zijne. Met twee handen probeerde Lauri het bandje van mijn bh los te krijgen. In mezelf moest ik lachen, dit was bekend. Ik duwde mijn rug omhoog, verdween met mijn handen achter mij rug en klikte het haakje met één snelle beweging los.  
"Dank je." mompelde hij charmant. Dit was voor hem het teken om door te gaan. Waarschijnlijk was de klap in zijn gezicht die niet kwam al teken genoeg, maar mannen… moeten altijd geleid worden, leerde ik ooit. Eigenlijk haatte ik het, de haast, de drang, we leken plots wel noodgedwongen in een soort van stroomversnelling terecht te zijn gekomen. Immers wisten we allebei dat ik hier niet lang meer zou blijven. Het voelde een beetje onnatuurlijk.  
Zijn tong liet een vochtig spoor op mijn lichaam achter. Hij had inmiddels de overhand genomen en mijn bewegingen waren machteloos. Lauri keek me aan. Zijn fel groene ogen twinkelde in het halve duister. Hij zoende mijn nek, borsten en buik, met zijn armen hield hij me volledig in zijn greep. Ik hield mijn handen in zijn nek en volgde zijn al kussende weg steeds lager over mijn lichaam. Hij kuste de rand boven mijn broek en ik lachte omdat het kietelde. Hij streelde mijn billen, mijn adem werd zwaarder. Hier wachtte hij op, dat wist ik. En dat wilde ik ook, ik wilde niets liever. De alcohol begon zeer zeker z'n werk te doen… Hij keek me aan en grijnsde breed. Mijn hart smolt toen ik in zijn groen fonkelende blik keek, zou het? Wederom gaf ik de drank de schuld. Mijn handen waren nu op zijn heupen, en in een paar enkele bewegingen verwijderden we het enige wat ons nog van elkaar scheidde. Hij boog zich over mij heen en toverde een condoom uit zijn nachtkastje. Hij deed het om en merkte hoe graag ik hem wilde toen hij me aankeek. Hij boog zich weer naar beneden en kuste me innig. Ik drong mezelf naar boven tot we rechtop zaten, nu was het mooi geweest en ik wilde de overhand, maar blijkbaar was hij het daar niet mee eens en probeerde me terug te duwen. Ik lachte, ik was niet van plan mezelf zo snel gewonnen te geven. In een simpele draai lag hij op zijn rug en kwam ik bovenop hem terecht. Zijn handen waren op mijn heupen en hielden ze stevig vast. Ik deed wat ik moest doen, en het voelde goed. Langzaam bewogen we, de beweging werd sneller. Lauri kwam weer omhoog. Ik sloeg mijn benen om hem heen zodat ik wat hoger zou zitten. We waren zo precies even lang.  
Weer zoende we. Ik streelde zijn bovenlichaam en voelde een paar kleine vochtige pareltjes over zijn rug lopen. Zijn zware adem liet een spoor van kippenvel achter op mijn huid. Zo ging het nog een tijdje door en we genoten in volle teugen.  
Ik voelde mijn brein koken, ik sloot mijn ogen en hield mijn hoofd ietsjes naar achteren. Het kon nu ieder moment komen. Ik greep in het laken, mijn lichaam schokte. Toen Lauri zijn laatste slag sloeg ademde ik voor de laatste keer diep uit en ontspande me. Hij liet zich voldaan op het bed vallen. Ik kroop naast hem en ging tegen hem aanliggen terwijl ik het laken over ons heen trok.


	7. Deel 7

**Deel 7**

De volgende morgen werd ik wakker in twee armen die zich om mij heen gewikkeld hadden. Ik bevrijde mijzelf uit Lauri's greep en trok wat kleren aan. Ik liep naar beneden en ging opzoek naar iets eetbaars en koffie of thee in het kleine keukentje.  
Lauri moet ergens in de nacht naar beneden zijn gegaan en de televisie hebben uitgezet. Ik had er in ieder geval niets van gemerkt.  
Toen ik terug kwam met een mok dampende koffie, lag hij niet meer op bed. Ik liep terug en zette de twee mokken op tafel, toen ik me om wilde draaien keek ik plotseling midden in een vrolijk ochtend gezicht. "Goedemorgen, schoonheid." zei hij en gaf me een zoen. Hij sloeg een arm om mijn rug en tilde me heel even van de grond, waarna hij me in een halve ronde draaide.  
"Wat ben jij vrolijk, zeg." Zei ik.  
"Natuurlijk, want we gaan heel veel doen vandaag."  
"Ohja?" verbaasde ik me. Waren we nu ineens een getrouwd stel? Dit was niet echt de intentie die ik had na ons 'samenzijn' gisterenavond…  
"Ik wil je graag wat dingen laten zien vandaag."  
"Dingen…" herhaalde ik. "Klinkt nogal geheimzinnig."  
"Dat klopt!"

"Geen fiets?" vroeg ik toen we de deur uitstapte en de andere kant op liepen.  
"Nee, ik had even zin om te lopen, en bovendien is het niet zo ver." antwoordde Lauri.  
"Wat?" vroeg ik weer.  
"Dat zie je zo wel."  
Ik was benieuwd waar hij me mee naartoe zou nemen. Morgen zou ik immers al weer terug naar Nederland vliegen. Wat was de tijd toch snel gegaan… We liepen over de hoofdweg, op een container zag ik een aanplakbiljet van het Scandinavische MTV festival. "Dat festival is wel een hele gebeurtenis hier hè." zei ik terwijl ik de poster nakeek.  
"Ja. Ieder jaar zijn er totaal uitverkochte zalen en iedereen leeft ernaartoe."  
"Jammer dat ik er niet bij kan zijn." zei ik.  
Lauri zweeg, hij wist ook maar al te goed dat we niet veel tijd meer hadden.  
Aan het eind van de straat stopte we en sloegen een klein steegje in. Ik begon me nu echt af te vragen waar we naartoe gingen.  
"Mooi, ze zijn er al." zei hij plots toen we langs een gebouwtje liepen.  
"Wie?"  
Hij antwoordde niet en opende de deur. Ik hoorde een drumstel druk bespeeld worden en twee krijsende gitaren. Het werd me al wat duidelijker. Ik hoorde de drummer wat in het Fins blèren, Lauri liep naar hen toe, de muziek stopte en iedereen begroetten elkaar.  
"Dit is Isis." zei hij tegen ze. Ik voelde me plots wat ongemakkelijk. Wat stelde dit voor?  
Hij gebaarde dat ik naar hem toe moest komen. "Isis, dit zijn Aki, Pauli en Eero." Ik schudde de heren de hand, Pauli gaf mij een stevige handdruk en twee zoenen.  
"Ik wil je graag laten horen wat wij doen." zei Lauri enthousiast. "Zoals beloofd."  
Ik knikte en ging op een van de stoelen in de hoek van de studio zitten. "Ga je gang, ik ben benieuwd." zei ik.  
De heren praatte wat in het Fins met elkaar, ik kon het niet verstaan, maar merkte dat ze steeds naar mij keken. Vooral de drummer leek er wat nors op te reageren, ik was zijn naam alweer vergeten.  
De jongens plugde hun handeltje in en Lauri pakte een microfoon. "Dit nummer heet 'Every Day'." riep hij door het intro heen.  
Direct gilden twee gitaren haast de studio omver. Ik stond te kijken van het enorme hoge energieniveau dat ineens vrijkwam, en Lauri leek te transformeren.

_We get along it's like magic has come between us  
We did it all first and now everybody's  
gotta learn to survive  
gotta learn to stay alive  
Now you say you just needed to stay away  
Now you say that you are blowing yourself away  
I know well what you mean when you tell me  
We're running out of credit_

Ik probeerde Lauri's gezichtsuitdrukking te ondervinden. Toen hij zong leek hij plots zo'n andere persoonlijkheid te hebben.  
De muziek veranderde en kreeg een hoger tempo.

_Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it  
Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it_

_We recognize the lies nothing can stop us now  
we had a blast with most rediculous stories  
Laughing's keeping us alive, yeah  
And you know that's not a lie  
Now you say don't even smile if you follow me  
I see you`re not joking for the first time  
I know well what you mean when you tell me  
We´re running out of credit_

_Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it  
Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it_

_I know well that the time has come when  
everything's been said and done, well  
maybe we still shouldn't give up oh yeah_

_Respect the fidelity  
Respect the fidelity_

_Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it  
Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway  
And I wanna do something about it _

_Yeah, __Everyday I will see you anyway  
Yeah, Everyday I will see you anyway_

Ik glimlachte breed toen het nummer ten einde liep. Hier kon ik mijn smaak wel in vinden. Lauri liet zijn microfoon vallen en liep naar me toe. "En?" vroeg hij met een stralend gezicht.  
"Geweldig!" zei ik.  
Hij liep weer terug. "En dan nu... een speciale favoriete van mij." Er begon een rustige beat, Lauri pakte zijn mic van de grond en haakte het in de standaard. "Uit de oude doos… Raggatip." fluisterde hij door de microfoon en knipoogde.

_I can never be the same that I was yesterday.  
I'm loosing my mind, I'm loosing control.  
You tickled me so much, that I can never be ok.  
I don't think I can be with a serious face no__ more._

_Oh can't you see that this can't go on?  
I'm loosing my calmness, I go crazy.  
Oh can't you see, that tickling is killing me?  
I'm loosing my calmness. My calmness, yeah._

_No one can take me now in the way they used to take.  
I'm loosing my mind, I'm loosing my reputation.  
You tickled me so much, that I can never be ok.  
I must go on in despite of my destination._

_Oh can't you see that this can't go on?  
I'm loosing my calmness, I go crazy.  
Oh can't you see, that tickling is killing me?  
I'm loosing my calmness. My calmness, yeah._

_I'm loosing my calmness, I go crazy.  
Oh can't you see that this can't go on?  
I'm loosing my calmness. My calmness, yeah. _

Vrijwel direct speelde ze door in het volgende nummer. " 'Dirty Moose' vind je vast leuk!" riep Lauri tegen me. Wat een grappige naam. Ik begon te lachen toen Lauri wild met zijn hoofd schudde op de maat van de eerste twee tonen. Dit leek me een vrolijk nummer, en Lauri deed zijn uiterste best om het zo overtuigend mogelijk te brengen.

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Baby don't you slap me  
If you got to make it snappy  
Your reason to feel happy  
Don't you loose control  
You don't like me somehow  
Girl get yourself together  
You don't live forever  
I will change your mind_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Gotta get on  
Gotta get going  
Gotta get on  
Dirty moose_

_To get along tomorrow  
Better fight now  
Coz I need you, yeah_

_Baby don't get tricky  
I ain't gonna play your mother  
Ain't gonna play your father  
I don't care that much  
Though I'm concerned about the way  
You don't even bother  
To think about the others  
I love your touch_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Gotta get on  
Gotta get going  
Gotta get on  
Dirty moose_

_To get along tomorrow  
Better fight now  
Coz I need you, yeah_

_Baby don't you slap me  
If you got to make it snappy  
Your reason to feel happy  
Don't you loose control  
You don't like me somehow  
Girl get yourself together  
You don't live forever  
I will change your mind_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Funk the neighbourhood  
Rock your body to the  
Kinky beat we do  
One more time_

_Gotta get on  
Gotta get going  
Gotta get on  
Dirty moose_

_Coz It's not to late to mention  
Not to late to talk  
To get along tomorrow  
Better fight now  
Coz I need you, yeah..._

Toen we terug naar Lauri's huis liepen was het al halverwege de middag. Ik checkte mijn mobiel en zag dat ik twee keer gebeld was door mijn moeder en één keer door mijn vaders telefoon. Op het moment kon mijn moeder me even letterlijk door de stront zakken, ik belde mijn vader en vertelde vervolgens dat ik verwachtte binnen tien minuten terug te zijn. We stapte op Lauri's fiets en reden naar mijn bungalow.  
"Zie ik je nog wel?" zei hij toen we een stuk voor het huisje tot stilstand kwamen.  
"Ik hoop het…" antwoordde ik.  
Plots greep Lauri mijn beide handen vast. "Je moet het me beloven!"  
"Oké, beloofd." Zei ik standvastig, drukte hem een korte zoen op zijn mond en glimlachte.

Toen ik de deur open zwaaide zag ik alleen mijn vader zitten die op het terras de Telegraaf zat te lezen. Ik schoof de schuifdeur open. "Waar is mam?" vroeg ik.  
"Die is even weg." Antwoordde hij.  
Ik zuchtte en liet me in een van de tuinstoelen zakken. "Gelukkig."  
Hij keek me aan vanachter zijn krant en lachte even. "Hoe heb je het gehad?"  
"Gezellig." zei ik. "Hij heeft me aan zijn band voorgesteld en wat nummers gespeeld."  
"Oh." Mijn vader kroop weer achter zijn krant. "Maken ze muziek?" Ik merkte dat mijn vader probeerde interesse voor me te tonen, dat waardeerde ik, aangezien hij zich meestal bij mijn moeder aansloot, en niet zo goed was in het uiten van zijn gevoelens.  
"Ja." antwoordde ik met een glimlach. Voor zo'n tien minuten bleef het stil. Ik liet me wat onderuit zakken in de stoel en genoot van de brandende zon.  
"Het spijt me voor wat er gister gebeurde met je moeder. Ze reageerde wat driftig." zei hij plots.  
"Het geeft niet..." eigenlijk vond ik dat wel maar zei het niet. "Het spijt mij ook dat ik zomaar weg ben gegaan."  
"Ik heb met haar gepraat." Ik schoof wat naar achter zodat ik mijn vader gezicht kon zien. "Ze heeft beloofd om je voortaan wat volwassener te behandelen."  
"Dat zou fijn zijn." zei ik.  
"Begrijp wel dat we ons terecht over je zullen blijven ontfermen. Je kent die jongen helemaal niet, en het verontrustte ons nogal dat je zomaar met hem meeging."  
"Dat weet ik." Ik keek naar de grond. "Maar je zei…"  
"Ik weet wat ik heb gezegd. Maar dat betekend niet dat ik niet meer van je verwacht dat je verstandelijk hiermee omgaat." Hij keek weer in zijn krant. "Zulke 'nieuwe vrijheden', zullen we het maar even noemen, nemen ook veel verantwoordelijkheid met zich mee, Isis."  
"Dat begrijp ik, maar…"  
"En ik heb dat vertrouwen in je." Hij glimlachte even. Op dat moment hoorde ik vanuit de gang de deur opengaan. Mijn moeder kwam binnenvallen met een zware boodschappentas. Ik liep naar binnen. God zegen de greep... "Hoi." zei ik en pakte de boodschappen tas. Ik zette het op het aanrecht en begon met uitpakken. Ze reageerde niet. Blijkbaar was ze nog steeds boos. Soms kon ik niet begrijpen hoe ze mijn moeder kon zijn…  
Bij het avondeten zwegen mijn ouders als het graf, behalve dat mij die avond werd opgedragen om alvast mijn koffer in te pakken, en me voor te bereiden op vroeg vertrek.


	8. Deel 8

**Deel 8**

Mijn vader had toegestemd dat ik nog één keer laat die avond de auto mocht lenen om Lauri voor de laatste keer te bezoeken en afscheid te nemen. Ik had hem van tevoren een sms gestuurd, maar nog geen reactie ontvangen. Toen ik voor zijn huis stond toeterde ik een paar keer. Geen reactie. Ik stapte uit en belde aan. Toen viel mij pas op dat het binnen helemaal donker was.  
Ik keek door het kleine raampje naast het portier naar binnen. Wat ik niet gemerkt had, was dat de voordeur langzaam open was gegaan en Lauri in de deuropening stond. Ik schrok even maar lachte toen. Hij hield twee handen voor me, ik pakte ze vast en hij trok me naar binnen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en zijn handen bleven rustten op mijn heupen. Ik ademde diep in en voelde zijn adem in mijn nek. Ik kreeg er kippenvel van. Even bleven we in deze omhelzing staan, zonder enige woorden. Ik kantelde mijn hoofd wat omhoog en keek in zijn groene ogen, die hartelijk terug keken. Onze neuzen raakte elkaar even, toen voelde ik hoe hij zachtjes zijn lippen op de mijne drukte. Ik opende mijn mond en een beetje aarzelend gleed zijn tong naar binnen. Abrupt werd dit heerlijke moment gestoord doordat hij plotseling een stel koude handen in mijn rug legde.  
"Laten we naar binnen gaan." stelde hij voor terwijl we nog steeds in de gang stonden.  
"Oké." Antwoordde ik, maar was alles behalve zeker van mijn zaak.  
Toen we de kamer binnenliepen zag ik waarom het zo donker was. Alle lampen waren uit en het middelpunt van de woonkamer was enkel in wat zwak kaarslicht gehuld. Maar genoeg om elkaar duidelijk te zien. Hij kwam naast me zitten op de bank met zijn rug in de andere hoek en vouwde zijn benen. Ik wist niet of het me stoorde of dat ik me er niets van aan trok dat Lauri mij zo uitermate in zich opnam. Ik kwam dichterbij hem zitten en liet me in zijn armen vallen. Ik zuchtte. Zijn hand streelde mijn gezicht en speelde met mijn haren. Zachtjes legde hij me op de bank en begon met het ontknopen van mijn zomerblousje terwijl mijn handen onder zijn shirt zijn rug en buik streelde. Ik duwde hem terug in het bankstel en zoende hem innig, terwijl ik langzaam zijn shirt uittrok. Ik vond het fijn om zo zonder verplichtingen dit intieme spelletje te spelen. Maar toen zijn hand naar de haakjes van mijn bh reikte, greep ik in. "Nee." Zei ik. Het kwam er wat botter uit dan bedoelt.  
Hij keek me vragend aan.  
"Sorry…" begon ik. "Maar niet vanavond."  
Lauri rolde met z'n ogen en beet op zijn onderlip.  
"We hebben al een keer het bed gedeeld. En ik vind dat we het daar voor nu bij moeten laten." Zei ik vervolgens. Ik wist dat het pijn zou doen als ik zou zeggen. Na alles wat hij had voorbereid voor een romantische avond.  
"Ik wilde graag nog een leuke laatste avond met je hebben." Antwoordde hij. "Dat is alles." Hij keek even naar de grond. "Ik weet niet of ik je hierna nog zal zien en…"  
"En?" herhaalde ik.  
"En… ik mag je graag."  
Ik voelde me gevleid dat te horen. Dit was al een behoorlijke stap voor hem als… manzijnde.  
"Misschien kom ik nog eens terug." Begon ik.  
Lauri keek me vragend aan.  
"Ik ben afgestudeerd in het basis- en middelbaar onderwijs, klaar om iedere vervolgopleiding te volgen, al eerder gefaald helaas, maar dat even terzijde. Ik heb een talenknobbel, kan me in vrijwel iedere omgeving aanpassen, en heb praktisch een kutleven thuis, zonder enige toekomst." Ik kon amper bijhouden wat ik zojuist allemaal had uitgekraamd. Ik was momenteel onbewust een wrak, en waarschijnlijk onder invloed van verwarde emoties. Andere redenen tot het ongecontroleerd uitkermen van dit soort gedachten kon ik niet bedenken. Beloftes maken die ik niet na kon komen was wel het laatste wat ik wenste.  
Ik zag een glimlach rond Lauri's gezicht verschijnen.  
"Zeg niets meer." Ik legde een vinger op zijn mond op het moment dat hij wat wilde zeggen. "Dit is nog voor jou. Ik dacht dat je dat wel leuk zou vinden." Zei Lauri toen we bij de deur stonden. Hij drukte me twee cd's in mijn handen.  
"Dit is zo'n beetje al ons laatste werk."  
Ik glimlachte. "Dankjewel."  
We zoenden voor de laatste keer bij de deur. Ik stapte de auto in, zwaaide nog even en reed met een vaart weg.  
Ik sliep slecht die nacht. Alles wat ik in de afgelopen dagen gezegd en beloofd had ging als een trein in mijn gedacht voorbij. Ik werd er absoluut levenservaring rijker door. Mijn gedachtes dwaalde af naar de behoefte aan slaap.

De volgende morgen werd ik al vroeg wakker. Té vroeg. De zon was nog niet eens boven de bossen uitgekomen. Ik raapte mijn spullen bij elkaar en propte het in mijn schoudertas. Ik kon vandaag voor de verandering rond dit uur nog absoluut niet aan eten denken dus smeerde een paar broodjes voor onderweg. Ik opende de grote schuifdeur en liep het terras op. De wind was gaan liggen en het leek zelfs meer een beetje benauwd, zonder dat het overdreven warm was. Ik stak een sigaret op en staarde in de schemerende ochtend. Ik zag het meer in het zwakke licht fonkelen en hoorde de kleine golfjes die het land raakte. Ik liep een stukje het gras op en voelde dat het nog nat was. Waarschijnlijk had het even geregend.  
Ik had de deur op een klein kiertje open laten staan. In de woonkamer hoorde ik het klikken van mijn moeders hakken over de plavuizen.  
"Isis, kom je?" zei mijn moeder die haar hoofd om de deur had gestoken. "We gaan." Ik liep achter mijn moeder aan en sloot de deur. In de auto nestelde ik me op de bank achterin en sloeg een deken over mijn schoot heen.

Bij het inchecken moesten we lang wachten. Het was verschrikkelijk druk op het vliegveld. Overal liepen mensen af en aan en uit de aankomsthal bleven maar mensen komen, wat de drukte nog erger maakte. Ik haatte dit.  
Zonder om te kijken liet ik mijn paspoort en ticket zien bij de balie. Het controleren van mijn tas leek eeuwig te duren. Ik snelde me door het poortje en griste mijn tas mee.  
Vanaf dit moment kon ik niet wachten tot we thuis waren. We aten nog wat en ik kocht twee Finse muziekbladen. "Kun je dat wel lezen?" vroeg mijn moeder.  
"Ik doe m'n best." had ik stom geantwoord.  
De terugreis leek langer dan het werkelijk duurde. Toen we in Nederland aankwamen was ik uitzonderlijk energiek voor na zo'n lange reis. Terwijl mijn ouders uitpufte in een stoeltje wachtte ik geduldig op onze koffers.


	9. Deel 9

**Deel 9  
**  
Thuis aangekomen plofte ik op mijn bed neer. Alles zag er nog uit als toen we vertrokken waren. Plotseling kreeg ik het gevoel alsof ik terug was beland in dezelfde sleur als een week geleden. Mijn saaie leventje ging gewoon weer verder. Ik trok m'n kleren uit, kroop onder de lakens en sliep tot de volgende dag.

Over vier dagen zou Sofie terug komen van haar vakantie op Texel. Ik verheugde me erop om haar weer te zien en alles te kunnen vertellen, ik had haar niet meer zoveel gesproken de laatste paar dagen en miste dat. Ik stuurde haar een sms waarin ik liet weten dat ik weer thuis was. Ik ontving er direct een terug waarin ze vroeg hoe ik het gehad had. Ik schreef dat we waarschijnlijk een hoop te bepraten hadden en dat ze maar langs moest komen zodra ze terug zou zijn.  
Met een glimlach maakte ik wat te eten klaar en liet de verdere avond volledig aan me voorbij gaan. Mijn ouders gingen vroeg naar bed terwijl ik tot laat in de avond een film keek. Alle koffers stonden nog steeds ingepakt, zo ging dat vaker bij ons. Soms ging er nog makkelijk een week overheen voordat er eindelijk iets uitgepakt werd.  
Er was echt niets veranderd. Mijn vader ging weer terug aan de arbeid, vertrok vroeg en bleef tot laat weg. Mijn moeder was weer prikkelbaar als altijd, de ene dag erger dan de andere. Over Lauri werd niet meer gesproken. Ik bedacht me plots dat ze niet eens naar hem gevraagd hadden, ze wisten zijn naam niet eens. Waarschijnlijk werd er aangenomen dat ik de blonde jongen snel weer uit mijn hoofd zou zetten.

Wonder boven wonder werd de volgende morgen toch tot wasdag omgedoopt. Koffers en tassen stonden in de rij te wachten om uitgepakt te worden en alle kleren die een wasbeurt krijgen moesten werden op een hoop gegooid. Ik haatte dit, daarom werd het waarschijnlijk altijd zo lang uitgesteld.  
"Geef me die stapel broeken eens aan." Ik hielp mijn moeder voor zover ik dat redelijk vond en schoof daarna achter mijn computertje. Het was hoog tijd om eens een blik op mijn toekomstige leven te werpen. Nou ja… voor de grap dan.  
Het doorzoeken van de universiteit in Helsinki was een hel. Ik begreep er niets van. Maar toch warmde ik steeds sneller op voor dit land. Ik zocht naar een immigratieregeling, ik had immers toch niets anders te doen. Ik moest in mezelf lachen als ik aan het idee dacht om in Finland te gaan wonen. Dit was verre van haalbaar.

Ik kwam mijn daagjes redelijk door met wat doezelen, mijn gedachtes opschrijven en doelloos door de winkelstraat en het park te lopen. In een boekenwinkeltje kocht ik een boek over de Finse taal. Ik was wel benieuw. Thuis ging ik aan de grote tafel zitten en sloeg het boek open. Het was wel weer even wennen om met wat leerwerk bezig te zijn... ik had al lang niets meer gedaan.  
"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg mijn vader die net binnen was gestapt en achter mijn rug naar mijn werk keek.  
"Wat doorkijken." antwoordde ik terwijl ik ongestoord verder las.  
"Fins?" mijn vader wierp een blik op de kaft van het boek. "Hoe kom je daaraan?" zei hij verbaasd.  
"Gekocht."  
We aten ons avondeten en voor de rest van de dag borg ik mezelf op in mijn kamer, waar ik me even volledig tot rust liet komen met wat muziek en mijn altijd grote stapels chaos waarin ik me thuis voelde. Tegen tienen vond ik dat ik wel een lekker warm bad verdiende. Ik gooide alle vindbare badolieën in het water tot de badkamer volledig vergeven was van allerlei verschillende geuren en bovendien een vies kleurtje had gekregen. Ik stapte in het water en slaakte een diepe zucht. Ergens was het toch wel weer fijn om thuis te zijn. Ik liet het water de overhand nemen en mijn ogen zakte langzaam dicht. Plotseling werd ik uit mijn doezelfase gestoord door een vrolijke melodietje dat uit mijn broek kwam die op de toiletklep lag. Ik hees mezelf overeind en nam op. "Met Isis." zei ik meer slapend dat wakker.  
"Isis met mij, ik ben weer thuis." Het was Sofie.  
Ze klonk niet al te enthousiast. "Heb je het wel leuk gehad?" vroeg ik daarom.  
"Absoluut. Ik zal je later alles vertellen." zei ze. "Hoe was jou vakantie in Finland?" "Interessant." Zei ik met een glimlach.  
"Oh… vertel eens!"  
"Nee, later."  
"Ah, toe!" drong ze aan.  
"Haha, ik meen het." Ik giechelde. "We spreken snel af, goed?" Ik was blij te horen dat Sofie weer terug was. We spraken af voor over twee dagen. Ik verheugde me erop om weer eens lekker te kunnen kletsen met een leeftijdsgenoot van hetzelfde geslacht. Dat had ik erg gemist. Ik bleef nog een half uur in het water hangen tot het bijna koud was. Ik hield erg van baden en lange douchen. Later die avond lag ik in bed met het Finse boek. Tot nu toe had het me nog steeds weten te boeien. Dat Fins was toch echt een behoorlijk vreemde taal, en voor mij volledig onherleidbaar. Mijn hoofd tolde van al die vreemde woorden, maar het dreef me steeds meer om wat zinnetjes onder de knie te krijgen.

Toen ik 's ochtends wakker werd en me had aangekleed, ontbeet ik met mijn moeder. Het was wederom heerlijk weer buiten.  
"Zou je niet eens wat werk gaan zoeken?" begon ze plots.  
"Misschien." Antwoordde ik. Ik merkte haar wederom prikkelbare bui.  
"Je kunt beter wat geld in het laatje brengen dan de hele tijd op je kont te zitten." Zei ze terwijl ze nog een hap brood in haar mond had.  
"Ik onderneem best veel." Ging ik tegen haar in.  
"De verkeerde dingen." Ze nam een slok water. "Ik wil gewoon dat je een beetje voor jezelf zorgt. Ga eens opzoek naar een nieuwe opleiding."  
"Dat maak ik zelf wel uit." Dit vond ik een goed moment om op te staan en het huis te verlaten.  
"Dan zoek je het zelf maar uit…" mompelde mijn moeder. Wist ik het niet. Zonder nog één enkel woord te zeggen trok ik mijn jas aan en sloeg de deur dicht.  
Ik liep naar de bushalte terwijl ik wat frutselde met mijn cd-speler. Ik had alle nummers van de twee cd's die ik van Lauri had gehad, erop gezet. Ik was de laatste twee dagen zo druk met mijn eigen leven geweest dat de blonde jongen nog maar amper door mijn hoofd was geweest. Zou ik hem misschien eens moeten bellen?  
Blijkbaar waren we op dat moment even telepathisch verbonden. Mijn mobiel ging. 'Lauri', stond er in het schermpje. Ik moest nog even van de schok bekomen, maar glimlachte toen en schudde mijn hoofd. Ik nam op. "Hoi." zei ik. "Je bent me dus nog niet vergeten."  
"Hoe kon ik?" vroeg Lauri aan de andere kant. "Hoe is het daar?"  
Ik vertelde hem in korte lijnen hoe ik praktisch gezien weer in mijn dagelijkse sleur terecht was gekomen. Niet echt interessant dus, maar Lauri leek het graag te willen weten.  
"Ik heb je ook nog voor een bepaalde rede gebeld, Isis." Ik merkte een bepaalde verwachting in zijn stem.  
"Oh?" vroeg ik.  
"Vanavond wordt het MTV festival uitgezonden." Zei hij toen.  
"Ohja. Dat wist ik nog wel!" Een klein leugentje om bestwil… ik had er eigenlijk niet meer aan gedacht. "Ik ga zeker kijken." Beloofde ik toen oprecht.  
"Oké." Antwoordde Lauri. "Laat je me wel weten wat je ervan vond?"  
"Zal ik doen." We zeiden gedag en de verbinding werd verbroken.  
In de stad kocht ik een ouderwetse videoband. Ik dacht na over wat mijn moeder had gezegd. Ik moest toegeven dat ze geen ongelijk had. Daarom besloot ik die middag de auto te pakken naar de landbouwvelden en wat boeren mijn hulpkracht aan te bieden. Vroeger deed ik dit wel vaker. Bollen pellen, aardbeien plukken, tulpen koppen. Het was een goede manier om in een paar lange dagen snel wat geld te verdienen. Al snel had ik een aardbeienboer te pakken en kon de volgende dag al aan de slag. Voldaan reed ik met een omweg terug en was voor het avondeten thuis.

In Nederland zou de MTV show niet live uitgezonden worden omdat er gewoonweg te weinig geïnteresseerde kijkers waren. Ik moest wachten tot middernacht om het speltakel te bekijken.  
Mijn avond was gevuld. We aten gezamenlijk en na het eten waste ik af.  
Toen mijn ouders naar bed gingen zat ik nog voor de tv en was het onderhand half 12. Geen van beide leek het te kunnen schelen tot hoe laat ik daar zou blijven zitten. Vanmorgen had ik wel anders gehoord… Voor deze ene keer kwam me dit inderdaad ook goed uit. Ik had ook een band opneem-klaar gemaakt.  
Ik genoot in volle teugen van de show. Ik herkende veel bands. Zelfs HIM was even langsgekomen. Hoe kon het ook anders.  
Toen The Rasmus werd aangekondigd schoot ik omhoog uit de bank en drukte het record knopje in op de video recorder. Net op tijd. Lauri zag er nog even vrolijk uit als altijd. Ik had hun nog nooit live op zien treden, en was daarom erg enthousiast. Lauri begroette zijn publiek en direct begonnen ze met 'F-F-F-Falling'. Het publiek sprong op de maat van de muziek en duizenden handen waren in de lucht, iedereen kende de tekst uit z'n hoofd. Ik vond het een raar idee om te bedenken dat Lauri door hun fans haast als god werd vereerd en hoe dol gelukkig sommige meisjes waren om hun idool in levende lijve te zien.  
Het nummer liep ten einde, een enorm applaus volgde. Lauri haakte zijn microfoon in een standaard en wachtte tot het stil werd, hij had duidelijk iets te zeggen. Ik graaide nog eens in de zak chips naast mij.  
Hij bedankte het publiek en vroeg gebarend om stilte. "Dit nummer vraagt even om wat aandacht." zei hij terwijl hij een akoestische gitaar om zijn nek hing. "Dit is Liquid." riep hij door de microfoon. Er klonk een enkele gitaarslag en Lauri begon te zingen.

_I go liquid when you come around  
And I know  
I go solid but don't get me wrong  
Yes I go  
I love to watch you when you mess around  
With my mind  
I'm pathetic but only this time  
Who knows?_

_And I say...  
It's no more a secret  
Go solid, I go liquid  
Oh me...  
If it's the love that we live for how come I didn't know?  
__Show me an easy way out  
Show me an easy way out_

Ik kon niet echt in de tekst vinden waar het nummer betrekken tot iets of iemand had, misschien was dat ook wel niet zo, maar ondanks dat was het een prachtig. Het hele publiek zong luidkeels mee, het was inderdaad een heel bekend nummer.

_Forget the love 'n' get back in the line  
With yourself  
Try to accept the place where you belong  
You belong  
I love to teach you though you already know  
This time  
Stay in touch if you're planning to go  
Below_

_And I say...  
It's no more a secret  
Go solid, I go liquid  
oh me...  
If it's the love that we live for how come I didn't know?  
Show me an easy way out_

"_Show me an easy way out._.." Zong Lauri voor de laatste keer. De muziek stopte en een nog harder applaus was hoorbaar. In het Fins praatte Lauri wat met zijn publiek. Het was een heerlijk gezicht, zo'n klein kereltje met zoveel energie en levensvreugde. Ik merkte aan mezelf dat ik bijna bij het beeld weg smolt. Even voelde ik me weer een veertienjarig tienermeisje, die naar haar favoriete band keek, maar dan nét in een andere realiteit.  
Om de show te eindigen speelde ze 'Chill'. Het optreden was echt te gek, ik was blij dat ik alles op band had staan.


	10. Deel 10

**Deel 10**

Ik had met Sofie geen tijd afgesproken. Maar omdat ik overdag had gewerkt leek zo na de avondmaaltijd me een alleszins schappelijk moment om even aan te kloppen. Ze waren net klaar met eten en ik hielp ze even met de afwas. Sofie bleef maar doorzeuren over hoe blij ze was om weer thuis te zijn. Waarna ik vroeg of het echt wel naar haar zin had gehad en ik vervolgens een onduidelijk antwoord kreeg. Die avond verorberde we mijn lekkere hapjes die ik had meegenomen op de bank onder het genot van een kop koffie met Amaretto. Sofie's moeder was erbij komen zitten en praatte met ons mee. Op een bepaalde manier was ik altijd een beetje jaloers. Ik had nooit de band met mijn moeder die zij met elkaar hebben, en ik was ervan overtuigd dat ik die ook nooit meer zal krijgen. Één ding wist ik zeker, als ik ooit later kinderen mocht krijgen, zou ik het héél anders aanpakken.  
"Ik heb een leuke video meegenomen." Zei ik plots.  
"Ergens heb ik het vermoedde dat dit iets met je verhaal te maken heeft…" Sofie kende mij té goed. Ik stopte de band bij F-F-F-Falling en zette deze op play. Direct was een luid gegil hoorbaar en de eerste vrolijke tonen werden ingezet.  
"Welke is het? Welke is het?" riep Sofie uit terwijl ze de gezichten van alle bandleden in zich opnam. Haar moeder zat met een verbaasd gezicht naar het scherm te kijken, ze begreep niet welk besef Sofie juist te binnen geschoten was.  
Ik lachte hardop. "Hoe is het toch mogelijk."  
"Is het die zanger?" vroeg ze uit. "De drummer is ook wel leuk."  
"Dat zeg ik niet. Eerst kijken!" Ik gaf haar een speels duwtje.  
We keken de hele band af.  
"Nu goed opletten." zei ik terwijl ik naar het scherm wees. Ik hoorde Lauri weer dezelfde zinnen zeggen en opnieuw maakte mijn hart een sprongetje. Ik vroeg me af waardoor het kwam, ik kon de woorden nauwelijks ontcijferen.  
"Het is wel die blonde!" Sofie ging dichter bij de televisie zitten en probeerde hem beter te bekijken.  
"En?" zei ik benieuwd.  
"Jij…" ze giechelde. "Jij flikkeflooier!" Ik kreeg een tweede kussen naar mijn hoofd gegooid, ik draaide me om en gooide ze allebei terug. "Hoe krijg je het toch weer voor elkaar." We lachten uitbundig.

De dagen hierna maakte ik een hoop werkuren op het land. Het was zwaar werk, maar ik was toch wel blij deze beslissing te hebben genomen. Het bracht inderdaad geld in het laatje, mijn laatje. En ik had eindelijk een goede reden om lang van huis weg te blijven. De boer betaalde mij per dag. 's Avonds ging ik niet al te laat naar bed, om de volgende morgen vroeg uit de veren te kunnen. Regelmatig pakte ik voor het slapen gaan nog even mijn Finse boek, en met het muziektijdschrift naast me probeerde ik woorden en zinnen te ontcijferen.  
Na mijn de volgende dag werk ging ik de stad in en bij het restaurant van een warenhuis kocht ik een kop koffie en een lekker broodje. Die had ik minstens verdient. Het was koopavond.  
Toen pakte ik mijn telefoon en belde Lauri's nummer. Ik was door alle drukte helemaal vergeten hem te bellen. Het duurde even voordat er werd opgenomen. Toen hoorde ik een slaperige stem iets mompellen.  
"Hallo!" zei ik enthousiast.  
"Isis, ik sliep..." mompelde Lauri.  
"Oh, sorry…"  
"Geeft niets," hij klonk nu wat wakkerder. "Ik ben blij je te horen."  
"En het spijt me dat ik je nu pas bel."  
"Het is je vergeven." Ik hoorde geruststelling in zijn stem. "We hebben het ontzettend druk gehad de afgelopen dagen."  
"Ja, ik ook." Zei ik.  
We praatten nog een tijd verder, over het optreden en andere ontwikkelingen. Ik wist dat dit gesprek me een kapitaal ging kosten, maar dat vond ik nu even niet erg. Het voelde vertrouwd om zijn stem weer te horen, alsof ik maanden was weggeweest. Ik vroeg me af waar dit gevoel vandaan kwam. Praktisch gezien waren we maar vijf korte dagen eventjes samen geweest in Finland. Het was er alleen niet minder intiem om… misschien was dat precies waar ik mijn misstap begaan had.

Wederom werkte ik weer een hoop. Ik kon het geld goed gebruiken, al wist ik nog niet waarvoor. Maar het was altijd fijn iets achter de hand te hebben. Ik zag Sofie regelmatig even tussendoor, het was weer net als vroeger. Deze vakantie was waarschijnlijk de langste periode geweest dat we van elkaar gescheiden waren. En we wisten beiden heel goed dat dit nu zou gaan veranderen als de scholen weer zouden beginnen. Ze zou nu definitief naar de andere kant van Nederland verhuizen. Ik had tot op de dag van toen nog geen enkele moeite gedaan om een nieuwe geschiktere opleiding te vinden, en vond het wel even goed zo eigenlijk. Ik wist dat ik Sofie een beetje zou gaan verliezen, maar dat wilde ik nu nog even niet aan denken.  
Aankomende zondagochtend was ik vrij. De boer ging dan altijd naar de kerk, hoe kon het ook anders. Het hele platteland rukte rond dat tijdstip uit. Daarom besloot ik de van tevoren met Sofie en een paar andere meiden eens flink te gaan stappen. We dansten en dronken, kroeg in kroeg uit. Ook dit had ik lang niet meer gedaan en erg gemist. We waren pas laat thuis, of beter gezegd vroeg. Ik zag dat in de tussentijd Lauri me nog een sms had gestuurd. Hij was me dus nog steeds niet vergeten.

Die paar uur sliep ik uitzonderlijk goed. Ik werd wakker met een kater, maar kon dit redelijk goed hebben. Toen ik mijn bed uitstapte merkte ik al direct dat er iets aan de hand was. Mijn moeder had waarschijnlijk weer een uitbarsting en was driftig aan het stofzuigen. Slaperig kwam ik de woonkamer in en ging op de bank voor de televisie zitten.  
"Ga eens aan de kant." hoorde ik mijn moeder offensief door het harde geruis van de stofzuiger heen brullen. Ik ging op de andere bank zitten en keek ongestoord verder.  
"Loop nou niet steeds voor mijn voeten, Isis." weer kreeg ik een commanderende opmerking naar mijn hoofd geslingerd. "Ga je eens aankleden. Het is al bijna middag." zei mijn moeder heethoofdig.  
"Ik ben gisteren uit geweest." Zei ik alsof dat iets goed zou maken.  
"En ga alsjeblieft iets aan die klerezooi op je kamer doen, want ik kan het niet meer aanzien!" Ik reageerde niet, pakte een broek en een truitje van mijn enorme klerenpiramide in de hoek van mijn kamer en kleedde me aan in de badkamer.  
Toen ik een broodje smeerde en luidruchtig gaapte was mijn moeder net in de keuken aangekomen met haar stofzuiger. Ik keek haar aan en knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen van het plotselinge ontwaken.  
"Wat ben jij toch ook een lui kind!" begon ze opnieuw en stofzuigde driftig verder. "De hele dag maar weg en 's avonds zit je op de bank te niksen. Aan jou heb ik ook geen reet."  
"Wil je zeggen dat jij zo'n goede moeder ben dan?!" riep ik. Ik was het zat. Ik propte mijn broodje in mijn mond en rende naar mijn kamer. Waar ik als een gek begon op te ruimen en alle kleren door mijn kamer slingerde, op een nieuwe hoop. Ik ging op mijn bed zitten en keek door het raam naar buiten. Het was mooi weer. Mijn vrolijke bui waarmee ik was opgestaan was opeens compleet verdwenen.  
Plotseling werd de deur open gegooid. "En wat bedoel je daarmee, jonge dame?" Mijn moeders hoofd was rood aangelopen.  
Ik gaf geen antwoord en leunde nog steeds op de vensterbank. "Ga weg." Mompelde ik toen.  
"Ik vroeg je wat."  
"Ga weg!"  
"Als je maar niet denkt dat jij 's werelds beste dochter bent." De deur ging dicht en wederom reageerde ik niet. Het had geen zin. Ik begreep het niet. Hoorde een moeder niet onvoorwaardelijk van haar kind te houden? Zo, dat ze zichzelf zou vervloeken als dit soort gedachtes al enkel door haar hoofd spookten? Of gebeurde dat nou echt alleen maar in de film? Nogmaals… wist ik zeker dat ik mijn uiterste best zou doen om later, álles te zijn wat mijn moeder nooit was. Dat stond vast.  
Ik fietste een rondje door de stad en stopte bij het park waar ik vervolgens een tijdje op een bankje bleef zitten en van de brandende zon genoot.  
Al wist ik dat de ruzies meestal een kwestie van tijd waren, haatte ik dit evengoed. Het voelde altijd alsof ik de oorzaak van haar driftige buien was. Dan reageerde ze zich op mij af en ging meestal het huis een grote schoonmaakbeurt geven. Mijn vader was er immers bijna nooit, en hele weekenden thuis waren voor hem uitzonderlijk.  
Ik pakte mijn Finse boek en begon te lezen op de bladzijde waar ik gebleven was.

Tot laat in de middag bleef ik weg van huis. Ik zou wachten tot mijn vader thuis kwam en dan was alles weer goed. Maar ik vergiste me. Toen ik de deur binnenstapte en mijn jas op hing kwam mijn moeder naar me toe.  
"En waar ben jij de hele dag geweest?" vroeg ze me als een strenge schooljufvrouw.  
"Zeg ik niet." Antwoordde ik nonchalant en liep naar de woonkamer waar mijn vader zat terwijl ik hem even wanhopig aankeek. Niets zeggen was niet de oplossing, en er keihard tegenin gaan had ook geen zin, al wist ik dat dit gedrag haar óók alleen maar pissiger maakte. Er was gewoon geen uitweg.  
"Wat is hier toch aan de hand?" zei hij. Het was duidelijk dat mijn vader nog niet zo lang geleden binnen was gekomen.  
"Vraag dat maar aan haar." zei ik mokkend.  
"Laten we even rustig blijven." probeerde hij. Geen probleem, ik was rustig. Van buiten dan.  
"Rustig? Dat kind haalt het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan!" riep mijn moeder door de kamer.  
"Kijk nou eerst maar eens naar jezelf. Ik ben niet degene die vanmorgen met zo'n rotbui wakker werd!" ik stond op van de bank en liep naar mijn kamer. Ik merkte dat ik mijn 'kalme zee' niet zo lang meer vast kon houden. Op een dag… zou ik barsten, écht barsten. Ik smeed de deur met een dreun dicht en draaide het in het slot. Ik had nergens zin meer in. Beneden hoorde ik het gekibbel van mijn ouders dat maar door en door ging. Ik ging achter mijn computer zitten en startte MSN op. Sofie was online, ik sprak haar aan.


	11. Deel 11

**Deel 11**

Ik was blij dat het maandag was. Dan kon ik weer aan de slag. De dag duurde lang, en de zon brandde. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik echt last had van de warmte. En door de kassen waaide ook geen frisse buitenwind.  
Toen ik eindelijk even pauze kon nemen, snelde ik de kas uit. Ik had echt even behoefte aan schaduw en een zacht briesje. Met een sigaret in mijn rechterhand voelde ik me weer even bij zinnen komen. Mijn hart zat al dagenlang in mijn keel. Toen ik een volgend trekje nam ging mijn mobiel af. Het was Lauri.  
"Met Isis." Zei ik.  
"Isis… gelukkig je bent er." Hij zuchtte. "Ik moest echt even je stem horen."  
Ik voelde een schok door mijn hoofd gaan. Dit kon echt niet langer zo.  
"Lauri, ik denk echt dat we even moeten praten." Op dit moment wist ik zeker dat hij spijt had van dit telefoontje. "Hoe moet dit doorgaan?" Ik sloeg de spijker precies op z'n kop.  
"Ik weet het niet…" antwoordde hij. "Ik kan je komen bezoeken?"  
"Dat lijkt me nu geen goed idee." Ik slaakte een zucht. "Het hele huis staat in rep en roer."  
"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij.  
"Dat doet er nu even niet toe." Ik beet op m'n onderlip. "Gewoon. Ruzie." Zei ik toen alsof het niets was. "Het komt wel goed."  
"Moet het dan nu al overgaan, Isis?" zei hij toen.  
"Misschien…"  
"Maar het is nog niet eens begonnen."  
"Misschien is dat maar beter." Het voelde alsof er op dat moment een dolk door mijn ziel gestoken werd. Ik voelde me rot door dit zo te zeggen.  
"Denk je dat echt?" Ik voelde teleurstelling en onzekerheid in zijn stem.  
"Jezus Lauri, ik weet het ook niet!" Ik had de sigaret op de grond gegooid en wreef met mijn hand door mijn ogen. De boer was naar buiten komen lopen. Vermoedelijk om me te komen halen, maar toen hij mijn bedrukte gezicht zag en begreep dat ik een telefoongesprek aan het voeren was liep hij weer naar binnen. Ik kon de man niet te lang laten wachten, vond ik.  
Het was even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Zullen we er even over na denken?" was zijn antwoord.  
"Dat is goed." We zeiden gedag, en vanaf dat moment dwong ik mezelf even niets anders in mijn hoofd te halen dan aardbeien, niets als aardbeien.

"Dat is niet waar!"schreeuwde mijn moeder. Onze volgende ruzie was alweer begonnen zodra ik thuis was gekomen.  
"En je liegt ook tegen me." Ik gooide de theedoek op de grond. "Want het is wél waar!" Ik liet het bord dat ik in mijn handen had op de grond vallen en snelde de keuken uit. Wederom vluchtte ik naar mijn kamer, terwijl kwam ik langs de slaapkamer van mijn ouders. Mijn vader was bezig zijn weekendtas in te pakken en keek mij aan toen ik langs kwam.  
"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg hij.  
"Niets." antwoordde ik. "Ik liet enkel een bord vallen." Ik wist dat mijn vader morgen voor een paar dagen naar het buitenland zou gaan voor een bedrijfsbezoek.  
"Kan ik jullie wel alleen laten?"  
Ik knikte. Eigenlijk wilde ik heel beslist en wanhopig 'nee' zeggen, maar deed het niet. Mijn vader pakte zijn tas. Ik liep naar hem toe. "Ik zal je missen." zei ik en gaf hem een knuffel.  
"Ik ben snel weer teug." Hij sloeg een arm om mij heen. "Houden jullie je in de tussentijd nou even rustig. Alles komt weer goed, dat beloof ik."  
Al had ik niks aan deze geruststellende woorden, toch stelde ik het op prijs dat mijn vader zich bekommerde om mij. Het brak mijn hart dat hij precies nu weg moest, maar het was iets waar ik niets tegenin had te brengen. **  
**  
De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met enorme hoofdpijn. Onder de douche liet ik mezelf weer een beetje bij bewustzijn komen. Ik maakte een klein ontbijtje en legde voor de verandering een briefje op de tafel. Het weer was grauw en kil, en was daarom dit keer blij om lekker warm binnen te kunnen staan.

Bij thuiskomt die avond was mijn moeder nergens te bekennen. Waarschijnlijk was ze boodschappen doen. Opgelucht haalde ik adem. Maar toen ik de woonkamer binnenkwam zag ik haar ineens zitten.  
"Hoi." Zei ik. Ze staarde stil voor zich uit. Begroette me niet, en keek niet op of om. "Dan zeg je toch niets." Mompelde ik daarna. De spanningen waren inderdaad hoog opgelopen, en dit was zeker niet de eerste keer geweest dat zoiets voorviel. Ik was gewend dat het soms dagenlang kon duren, en dan ineens was het over.  
"Ik neem aan dat er ook niets gegeten wordt." Was mijn volgende zin en trok de koelkast open om te zien of er nog iets lekkers lag. Opnieuw geen reactie. Dit irriteerde me mateloos. Ik had ook niet altijd zin om te praten, en dan zou ze me er óók toe dwingen. Ik pakte een aangebroken pakje rookworst en wilde wat broodjes gaan smeren. "Dan zoek je het zelf maar uit." Zei ik op een jennende toon, precies zoals mijn moeder het altijd tegen mij zei. Plotseling stond ze achter mij zonder dat ik het door had en voor ik het wist had ik een mep in mijn gezicht. Even bleef ik verstijfd staan. Ik had heel wat te verduren gehad, maar nog nooit had mijn moeder me geslagen. Er viel een doodse stilte, direct daarna vluchtte ik de kamer uit naar mijn eigen vertrek. Ik gooide de deur dicht en ging in een hoekje zitten. Ik huilde, en verborg mijn gezicht in mijn armen. Dit alles was misschien in vijf seconden tijd gebeurt, maar het leek alsof de tijd stil stond. Ze begreep niets van mij. Heel even wenste ik niet te leven.  
Ik was mijn bed ingegaan en had de lakens tot aan mijn kin getrokken. Ik was nog steeds overstuur. Waarschijnlijk lag het pak rookworst wat ik uit de koelkast had gepakt nog steeds op het aanrecht, maar mijn eetlust was totaal verdwenen.

De volgende morgen bleef ik zo lang mogelijk liggen. Plotseling was ik het kleine meisje geworden, die bang was voor een volgende pak slaag. Maar ook was ik erg boos, woedend eigenlijk. Je gezin is je thuis, maar dit hoefde ik toch zeker niet te pikken?  
Wat moest ik, waar kon ik heen? Alles behalve hier, als het aan mij lag. Ik was die arme boer vandaag helemaal vergeten, maar voor één keertje had ik andere dingen aan mijn hoofd.  
Op dat moment had ik het. Ik kleedde me aan en deed langzaam de deur open. Maar tot mijn verbazing was er dit keer echt niemand in de woning te bekennen. Dit maakte het er voor mij gelukkig even makkelijker op. Ik schreef een briefje waarop stond dat ik voor eventjes bij Sofie zou blijven en niet wist wanneer ik terug zou komen. Ik hoopte dat mijn moeder een beetje begrip voor die zaak kon opbrengen. Ik pakte een tas in met de broodnodige spullen en vertrok.  
In de bus voelde ik mijn hoofd tollen. Allerlei gedachten schoten door mijn hoofd, ook Lauri was ik nog niet vergeten. Hij was de enige aan wie ik nog met een glimlach kon denken. Misschien was dat precies hetgeen wat ik nodig had. Ik dacht na. Zou ik dat durven? Zou hij het oké vinden als ik hém bezocht? Ik kon het allicht proberen… Na ons telefoongesprek van gisteren twijfelde ik daar niet aan. Wat zeker was, was dat ik hier even weg moest.

Bij Sofie thuis werd er altijd veel gepraat. Mijn onverwachte bezoek was daarom geen uitzondering. Ik had veel gehuild, en het had me opgelucht. Maar des te meer omdat er voor de verandering eens iemand was die naar me luisterde en met me mee dacht.  
Die nacht bij haar thuis kon ik de slaap maar niet vatten. En het was niet het gekraak en gepiep van het veertjesbed waar ik op lag dat me wakker hield. Het waren de eindeloze en dodende gedachten die mij ervan weerhielden rustig in te slapen. Ik was nu langer dan twee weken weer thuis en was niet mezelf. Ergens was er iets in mijn veranderd, en dat had absoluut met mijn bezoek aan Scandinavië te maken, alleen kon ik het niet vatten,ik haalde mijn neus op. Wat was de oplossing?

Rond zeven uur werd ik wakker, het was stil in de woning. Ergens die nacht moest ik toch in gedoezeld zijn. Welke dag was het ook al weer? Waar was ik? Na een paar tellen kwam mijn besef weer naar boven. Ik herinnerde me de gedachten van afgelopen nacht waar ik waarschijnlijk mee in slaap was gevallen. Ik kroop uit bed en zocht naar een telefoonboek, vasthoudend aan mijn inval van die nacht. Ik draaide een nummer, en kreeg direct de vierentwintig-uursservice van de KLM aan de lijn.  
"Wat kan ik voor u doen?" werd er aan de andere kant gevraagd.  
"Ik wil graag een enkele reis naar Helsinki." Antwoordde ik.  
"Wanneer wenst u te vertrekken, mevrouw?"  
"Zo snel mogelijk." Ik beantwoordde netjes alle vragen van de dame aan de telefoon, en toen ik ophing voelde ik mij zekerder dan ooit.  
"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Sofie's moeder die waarschijnlijk wakker was geworden van mijn telefoon gesprek. Ik legde haar mijn gedachtespinsels uit, ze stemde toe in mijn beslissing, maar drukte me op het hart voorzichtig te zijn.  
Niet veel later was het hele huis wakker en wist iedereen van mijn plan, behalve misschien wel de belangrijkste persoon. Ik besloot Lauri rond het middaguur te bellen.  
"Maar, ik begrijp het niet…" zei hij weer. "Is alles écht wel in orde?"  
"Ja…ja echt wel." Antwoordde ik. "Maar het is toch wel… oké? Ik heb m'n ticket al besteld." Stamelde ik een beetje.  
"Natuurlijk! Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over." Hij zuchtte. "Ik weet alleen niet of wegrennen wel de beste oplossing is…"  
"Ik ben oud en wijs ge…"  
"Zo bedoel ik het niet, Isis. Ik zou alleen niet willen dat je nog meer problemen op je nek neemt."  
"We zullen het wel zien…" zei ik.  
"Goed dan, hoe laat ben je er? Vandaag nog?"  
"Ik vertrek om elf uur vanavond."  
"Ik zal er zijn." Zei hij. "En ik verheug me er op je weer te zien." Hij lachte even. Door al deze hecktiek was ik een blij weerzien even helemaal vergeten.  
Ook mijn laatste avond bracht ik bij Sofie door. We maakten het ouderwets gezellige en praatten een hoop, voornamelijk over onbelangrijke dingen. Ik werd die avond keurig op het vliegveld afgezet. We namen afscheid. Sofie's moeder pakte mijn arm beet en vroeg voor de laatste keer of ik zeker wist dat ik dit wilde doen, ze keek me bezorgd aan. Vastberaden had ik geknikt naar haar, en haar een laatste knuffel gegeven. "Bedankt voor alles." Zei ik. "En misschien… tot snel." Met die woorden draaide ik me om, zwaaide nog even en liep weg.  
Toen ik door de douane was, werd het al snel een stuk rustiger. Ik kocht een slof tax free sigaretten. Mijn verstand ging op nul en mijn blik op oneindig. Ik liep naar de gate en was keurig op tijd. Eenmaal in het vliegtuig verliep alles prima en al snel zat ik in mijn stoel. Ik pakte mijn Finse boekje en begon te lezen toen we in de lucht waren.

Bij aankomst moest ik lang wachten voor iedereen het vliegtuig uitkon. Het was diep in de nacht en ik voelde mijn ogen branden. Maar het idee om weer in Finland te zijn en dat Lauri ergens achter deze glazen wanden op mij stond te wachten, deed me goed.  
Terwijl ik mijn tas opwachtte bij de lopende band schoof ik de capuchon van mijn vest over mijn hoofd. Ik had een paar ongemakkelijke schoenen aan, mijn voeten deden zeer van het lange staan. Eindelijk zag ik mijn tas in zicht komen, ik greep het van de band en sloeg het over mijn schouder. Ik liep naar de uitgang waar voor de laatste keer mijn paspoort werd gecontroleerd. De glazen deuren gingen open en terwijl ik naar buiten liep keek ik zoekend om mij heen. Zou hij er al staan? Ik hoefde niet lang te zoeken. Een stukje verder stond een kleine, blonde jongen. Hij stak zijn hand op.  
"Isis!" Hij duwde me stevig tegen zich aan en drukte een zoen op mijn wang. God, dit had ik gemist. "Ik ben blij dat je het heb gered." zei hij toen hij me los liet. "Geef me je tas."  
"Ik ook." zei ik in het Fins. Ik zag Lauri's verbaasde gezicht.  
"Dat doe je goed." Complimenteerde Lauri mij.  
"Het is een begin." Ik lachte. "'K heb nog een lange weg te gaan."

Eenmaal buiten kwam een auto al toeterend naar ons toe rijden. Lauri hield het portier voor me open en gooide mijn tas achterin. Met een zucht plofte ik voorin op de stoel.  
"Hallo." Het was Aki die mij begroette. Hij boog naar voren en gaf me een hand. Dit had ik niet echt verwacht. "Hoe is het met je?" vroeg hij direct nadat hij me losliet.  
"Het gaat." Antwoordde ik.  
"Ik heb gehoord dat het niet zo goed ging thuis." zei hij. "Het spijt me voor je."  
Lauri was ook in komen stappen en zat achterin. Ik keek hem aan. "Het spijt me als ik het niet vertellen mocht..." verontschuldigde hij zich.  
"Het geeft niet." zei ik.  
"Plankgas dan maar, je zult wel moe zijn." zei Aki en reed weg.

Aki zette ons keurig af bij Lauri's huis. Eenmaal binnen merkte ik dat ik wel wat slaap kon gebruiken. Gelukkig vroeg Lauri ook niet of ik nog trek had in een borrel. Ik kon nu even nergens anders aan denken dan aan een flinke dut.


	12. Deel 12

**Deel 12**

De volgende morgen nam ik het er van en sliep tot na twaalven uit. In Lauri's huis was het stil. Blijkbaar was hij al weg, ik wist alleen niet waarheen. In de keuken lag een briefje met daarnaast een theekan en een cracker met jam. Hij wist nog precies hoe ik mijn ontbijt wilde. Naast het briefje lag ook een sleutel van zijn huis. 'Goedemorgen lief, ik ben in de studio. Bel als je de weg niet meer weet.' stond er op het briefje. Hem bellen om de weg te vragen? Wat een matige mensenkennis. Ik grijnsde even, at de cracker en nam de theekan mee in mijn tas.

Onderweg stuurde ik Sofie een sms dat ik veilig was aangekomen en zojuist een heerlijke nachtrust had genoten.  
Ik moest nog even goed zoeken naar de juiste weg, ik wist het heus nog wel een beetje. Bij een buurtwinkeltje wat ik passeerde haalde ik een cake. Na enige tijd had ik het kleine gebouwtje gevonden en stapte naar binnen.  
"Hoi!" hoorde ik direct vier mannenstemmen roepen toen ik de deur achter mij sloot en mijn hoofd om de hoek stak.  
"Jullie zijn al lekker bezig." zei ik toen ik de ruimte door keek. Aki klooide wat achter zijn drumstel, Eero en Pauli hingen in een luie stoel en tokkelden op een gitaar. Lauri zat op de grond en schreef wat.  
"Daar zit het brein." mompelde Aki terwijl hij naar Lauri wees.  
"Ohja?" ik liep naar hem toe.  
"Het is bijna klaar, echt!" zei hij.  
"Dat zei je een half uur geleden ook al." mompelde Eero.  
Ik lachte. "Iemand thee met cake?" zei ik terwijl ik mijn tas omhoog hield.  
"Lekker!" zei Pauli.  
"Ik help je wel even." Aki stond op. "Hier is de keuken." ik liep achter hem aan. Ze hadden inderdaad een klein ingebouwd keukentje.  
"Wat schrijft Lauri daar?" vroeg ik Aki toen we in de keuken stonden.  
"Hij is al drie dagen bezig met dezelfde songtekst en geen van ons mag het lezen." antwoordde hij.  
"Oh, oké." ik ging opzoek naar een mes en vijf bordjes.  
"Hier." Aki opende een van de kasten. "Isis, wat is de werkelijke reden dat je terug naar Finland gekomen bent?" vroeg hij plots.  
Ik wist zo snel niet wat ik moest antwoorden. "Er zijn meerdere redenen." zei ik. Terwijl kon ik mezelf wel slaan.  
"Zoals?"  
"Ik weet niet waar ik moet beginnen..."  
"En Lauri?" Aki stelde heel doeltreffend zijn vragen.  
Ik antwoordde niet. "Ik ben naar Finland gekomen omdat ik er even tussenuit moest."  
"Aha."  
"Ik breng deze wel even." zei ik terwijl ik de keuken uit liep. Waarom vroeg hij dat? En waarom zei ik dat? Ik wist zelf nog niet eens hoe ik verder wilde wat Lauri betrof, daar had ik nog lang niet over na gedacht. Ik zette de bordjes op tafel en glimlachte even. Ik schonk de kopjes vol en kwam erbij zitten.  
Lauri kuchte en zette overdreven een punt op het papier. "The brain has finished."  
"Goed zo, laat eens lezen." Pauli greep naar het papier.  
"Mooi niet!" Lauri trok het papier weg, vouwde het op en stopte het in zijn achterzak. Ik lachte, hij kon soms net een klein kind zijn als hij zo deed.  
We praatte, en ik vertelde over thuis. Gewoon, over hoe mijn oude school daar was, hoe onze gewoontes daar waren, hoe ik woonde. Ik zei niets over de problemen met mijn moeder, al wist ik zeker dat ze daar allen wel van op de hoogte waren.  
"Lauri, laat die tekst nou zien." drong Pauli aan toen het even stil was. Het gekibbel begon weer. Lauri stond op en deed een paar stappen naar achteren, met het opgevouwen papiertje in zijn hand wuifde hij naar Pauli.  
Ik pakte de bordjes, stapelde ze op en bracht ze naar de keuken.  
Ik draaide me om en wilde terug lopen, maar plots botste ik op tegen het lichaam van Aki. "W... wat is er?" vroeg ik en keek omhoog. Hij was een stuk langer dan ik.  
"Niets." hij duwde het dienblad met vijf kopjes in mijn handen. "Ik kwam deze even achter brengen."  
Ik pakte het aan en zette de kopjes in de gootsteen.  
"Hou je van Lauri?" vroeg hij opeens.  
Ik verschoot even. "Wat moet ik daar nou op antwoorden... zo lang kennen we elkaar nog niet." zei ik eerlijk. Zo was het ook.  
"Hij wel van jou, weetje." Aki draaide zich om zonder mij aan te kijken en liep weg.  
Ik stond als verstijfd in de keuken met mijn handen in de afwasbak om de kopjes schoon te maken.  
"He, wat ben je aan het doen?" hoorde ik plotseling Lauri's stem zeggen. Schichtig draaide ik me om en zag hem in de deur opening staan.  
"Ik... ik maken even deze kopjes schoon." zei ik.  
"Dat hoeft niet." Lauri pakte me bij mijn arm. "Kom, we gaan wat spelen!" zei hij enthousiast als altijd.

De verdere middag verdween ik de stad in. Ik had nog een aantal dingentjes te kopen voor mijn levensonderhoud.  
Ik slofte door het winkelcentrum, ik had verschrikkelijke honger. Ik wist nog dat ik tijdens onze vakantie langs een kleine pizzeria was gelopen. Ik zocht het op en liep naar binnen. Een vriendelijk meisje kwam direct naar me toe.  
"Hoi, wat kan ik voor je doen?" vroeg ze.  
Ik keek de vitrine rond. "Ik wil graag een medium stuk Hawaï."  
De telefoon ging. "Komt eraan, momentje alsjeblieft." het meisje liep naar de telefoon toe en nam deze op.  
Ik knikte. Ik liep wat naar achteren en keek de zaak rond. Plots viel mijn oog op een klein papiertje dat op de muur hing. 'Gezocht, fanatieke jongens en meiden.' onder de tekst stond een plaatje van een pizza en een scooter. Ik nam aan dat dit een artikel was voor het bezorgen van pizza's. Ik dacht even na, ik moest toch op de een of andere manier een beetje geld zien te verdienen... hoewel ik van mening was dat dit meer een baan was voor een zestien jarige die net in het bezit was van een brommercertificaat.  
Het meisje was terug gekomen. "Excuses hoor, het is ook altijd zo druk… Dan wordt het twee vijftig alsjeblieft." ze gaf me het stuk pizza ingepakt in een zak.  
Ik legde het geld op de toonbank. "Ik zie dat jullie vraag hebben naar bezorgers?" vroeg ik. "Ja, heb je interesse?"  
Ik knikte. "Het probleem is dat ik hier de weg nog niet zo goed ken."  
Ze giechelde. "Dat kan ik horen." Het meisje liep naar achteren. Even later kwam een Italiaanse man met een breed postuur de hoek om.  
"Wat is je naam?" vroeg de man.  
"Isis." antwoordde ik.  
"Aangenaam." hij stak zijn hand uit. "Mijn naam is Ricardo, en dit is mijn zaakje." we schudde elkaar de hand. "Ik hoor dat je hier wilt werken?" zei hij.  
"Graag." antwoordde ik. "Ik was geïnteresseerd in het bezorgen."  
"Mag ik je vragen of je nog enkele horeca ervaring hebt? Aangezien Siira tijdelijk mijn enige personeel in het restaurant is."  
"Een beetje." ik lachte flauwtjes. "Ik heb enkel achter een bar gewekt." ik zuchtte. "Voor drie maandjes. Dus niet echt, eigenlijk."  
"Dat lijkt me voldoende." kwam Siira er tussendoor. Ik lachte naar haar, ze leek me erg aardig.  
Ik zag dat Ricardo van Siira naar mij keek. "Lijkt het je wat?"  
Ik knikte.  
"Je kunt eventueel later gaan bezorgen als je wilt, maar ik heb nu de meeste hulp hier nodig. Je zegt het maar."  
"Dat lijkt me erg leuk." zei ik enthousiast.  
"Mooi." Ricardo glimlachte. "Ik hoop dat we voor morgen misschien een afspraak kunnen maken?"  
"Prima."  
"Uurtje of vijf?" stelde de Italiaanse man voor.  
Ik knikte.  
"Tot dan!" riep Siira. Ik zwaaide nog even en sloot de deur.

Tegen zes uur was ik terug. Lauri was al thuis.  
"Ik heb wat te eten meegenomen." zei ik toen ik eenmaal binnen was. Ik pakte mijn tas uit. "Hmm... wat is het?" zei Lauri die nieuwsgierig in mijn tas stond te snuffelen.  
Ik duwde hem een pak lasagne in zijn handen. "Lekker en makkelijk." zei ik. Even stond Lauri vreemd naar het pak te kijken. "Voor in de magnetron." Zei ik en trok een wenkbrauw op.  
Hij lachte wat. "Gelukkig. Soms vergeet ik te eten, weet je."

'Pling!' klonk even later vanuit de keuken. Ik hoorde dat Lauri twee borden pakte en deze vol schepte.  
Ik zat nog steeds op de bank. Ik voelde me zoveel rustiger. Vierentwintig uur geleden zat ik nog in een huis vol stress, me zorgen te maken over de reis en mijn ouders. Vreemd genoeg was dit gevoel nu helemaal weg.  
"Ik heb werk gevonden." zei ik.  
"Oh, wat voor werk?" vroeg Lauri vanuit de keuken.  
Even was ik stil. "Bij eu, een... restaurant." ik kon onmogelijk zeggen dat ik bij die pizzeria werkte, dat klonk zó lomp.  
Er werd mij een dampend bord met lasagne voor geschoven. We aten onze maaltijd en besloten de avond rustig door te komen.

De volgende dag was het sneller vijf uur dan ik had gedacht. Ik had nog geen fiets, dus moest lopend naar het centrum.  
Bij het restaurant stapte ik naar binnen. Er was nog niemand. Siira kwam direct naar mij toe. "Hoi!" zei ze enthousiast.  
Ik begroette haar. "Hoe laat gaat de boel hier eigenlijk open?" vroeg ik.  
"Het restaurant? Nu." ze trok me mee. "Opschieten dus, er is nog een hoop werk aan de winkel."  
"Wat?" Ik dacht dat ik hier alleen maar kwam voor een soort van sollicitatiegesprek. Niemand had mij gezegd dat ik al aangenomen was, toch?  
"Goed, laten we beginnen." zei Siira.  
Misschien had ik deze afspraak niet té serieus moeten nemen. Siira had me een hoop van het vak uitgelegd, maar naar mijn idee hadden we meer gelachen dan gewerkt. Die volgende avond kon ik beginnen.


	13. Deel 13

**Deel 13**

Toen ik de volgende dag bij het restaurant binnen kwam zaten er al een aantal mensen.  
"We zouden toch pas om vijf uur beginnen?" vroeg ik Siira die toevallig met een vol bord lang liep.  
"Zondag is pizza dag, dan beginnen we vroeger. Sorry, ik had het je moeten vertellen." zei ze en liep weer verder. Zondag Pizza dag... hoe zwakhoofdig moest dat wel niet klinken. Ik begon steeds onzekerder van mijn baan te worden.  
Ik liep naar achteren waar Ricardo druk bezig was in de keuken.  
"Hallo!" riep hij van onder de afzuigkap die op de hoogste stand aan stond, het maakte een hoop lawaai. Ik stak mijn hand op. Terwijl ik mijn jas uit deed en deze ophing pakte ik het zwarte schort dat Siira voor me had klaar gehangen en deed het om. Gewapend met mijn pen en boekje nam ik de bestellingen op van het stel gasten dat net binnen kwam stappen. Dit beloofde een drukke avond te worden.

Het licht brandde nog toen ik terug kwam. Lauri deed al open voordat ik de sleutel in het slot kon steken. "Hoe was het?" vroeg hij terwijl hij terug naar de kamer liep.  
"Goed hoor." antwoordde ik. Waarom hing hier een vreemde sfeer? Ik liep achter hem aan, toen zag ik in de woonkamer Aki zitten. Hij stak zijn hand op.  
Lauri drukte vluchtig een zoen op mijn wang. "Je ruikt naar pizza." zei hij.  
Fijn, dacht ik. Daar had je het al. "Ja... en daarom... ga ik nu maar douchen." zei ik haperend terwijl ik Aki aankeek. Ik had een vermoedde waarom hij hier was, maar hoopte dat ik fout zat. Met grote stappen ging ik de trap op en sloot mezelf op in de badkamer. Terwijl ik de douche aanzette liet ik mij op de badrand rusten. Wat als Aki daar echt zat om die reden, mijn onzekerheid stak weer eens de kop op, en anderen moesten daar altijd onder lijden, ik schaamde me. Ik was nog maar een paar dagen in Finland, moest de rottigheid nu al beginnen? Ik had nog geen eens contact met mijn ouders gehad, daar hing immers ook nog een grote domper. Misschien kwamen ze me op een dag wel zomaar halen.  
Er hing een waas in de badkamer, de spiegel was al beslagen. Ik trok al mijn kleren uit en gooide ze op een berg in de hoek. Toen ik onder de straal stapte zuchtte ik diep en dacht aan wat er beneden werd besproken.  
Plots werd er op de deur geklopt. Ik herinnerde me weer dat ik deze op slot had gedaan. Ik stapte onder de douche vandaan en sloeg een handdoek om, ik haalde de deur van het slot en stak mijn hoofd om de hoek. Ik keek midden in het gezicht van Lauri.  
"Eu... wat is er?" vroeg ik.  
"Niets." antwoordde hij. "Ik wilde gewoon even weten..."  
"Wat heeft Aki tegen je verteld?" viel ik hem in de rede.  
"Hij twijfelt aan je."  
Ik wist het.  
"Hij is al weg." zei hij.  
Toen pakte ik met twee handen zijn gezicht en drukte mijn lippen op de zijne. Ik hoopte dat dit genoeg voor hem zou zeggen. Hij gooide de deur helemaal open en stapte naar binnen. Al zoenend deed hij deze weer achter zich dicht en sloeg zijn armen om mij heen. De handdoek viel af.  
"Dus?" zei hij.  
"Dus wat?"  
"Aki vreest voor onze reputatie als band."  
"Wat?" ik sloeg stil. Dit ging veel verder dan ik dacht. Ook kon ik me niet voorstellen hoe gênant het er uit zou moeten zien voor hem om mij nat en naakt tegenover zich te hebben terwijl we een serieus gesprek probeerde te voeren.  
"Je moet weten, Isis, dat ik die mening niet met hem deel." Hij grijnsde. "Pizzabakker."  
Ik sloeg een kreet. "Ah! Ik wilde niet dat je…"  
De douche liep nog steeds. Ik keek van Lauri naar de douche en stapte achteruit het bad in, mijn armen nog steeds om hem heen geklemd. Hij wist wat ik van plan was. Met kleren en al trok ik hem de douche in. Hij lachte. Ik duwde hem onder de straal. Vrijwel direct trok ik zijn shirt over zijn hoofd en gooide het op de grond. Lauri duwde me tegen de koude stenen muur en zoende me. Ik voelde een ijzige waas van kippenvel over mijn lichaam trekken. Zijn hoofd was in mijn nek en zoende me overal. Hij duwde me onder de douche en likte het water van mijn lijf. Ik greep zijn nek en woelde door zijn natte haren, zijn handen gingen over mijn billen, hij had zijn broek nog steeds aan. Met één hand probeerde ik deze te ontknopen, wat niet al te makkelijk ging. Het kostte me zeker een minuut om deze op de stapel bij het shirt te krijgen. Ons avondje alleen ging door, van de badkamer naar de gang, en van de gang naar de slaapkamer. Ook dit had ik erg gemist. Na 'de daad' vielen we op Lauri's bed.  
"Lintu." Zei ik plots en keek Lauri aan die lachend een hand voor zijn gezicht sloeg.  
"Wikipedia." Ik lachte. "Ik heb zo ook mijn research gedaan." Zo lagen we nog een tijd. Nu voelde ik pas hoe moe ik eigenlijk was, vrijwel kort daarna doezelde ik weg. Op naar de volgende dag.

En die volgende de dag, die kwam. Ik had helemaal niet het gevoel alsof ik geslapen had. Het liep al tegen tienen, maar ik vond het nog lang geen tijd om op staan. Lauri zo te zien ook niet. Hij lag nog steeds te slapen en had meer dan de helft van het dekbed ingenomen. Zoals gewoonlijk. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer en probeerde in slaap te komen. Tevergeefs. Na een half uurtje stapte ik er dan ook maar uit.  
Mijn hoofd voelde als één grote leegte. Het was nu al de vierde dag hier, ik was me er ook goed van bewust dat ik het over niet zo'n lange tijd erg moeilijk zou krijgen. Ik kleedde me aan en maakte aanstalten de stad in te trekken en een huisvesting te bezoeken, ergens voelde ik dat het niet oké was om al die tijd in Lauri's te verblijven.

Het was al weer snel tijd om te werken. Ik moest Siira ook maar eens om raad vragen. Helsinki moest toch ergens een huisvestingsbedrijf hebben? Ik vroeg me af of ik onder het mom van 'student' misschien meer mogelijkheden zou hebben.  
Het pizza's serveren wende, al leek ook wel iedere dag drukker te worden. Maar de gasten complimenteerde mij, en dat voelde goed. Ik kreeg de impressie dat men nogal onder de indruk was van mijn klein staaltje Fins.

Toen ik die avond thuis kwam, hing er wederom een vreemde sfeer. Lauri was akelig stil.  
"Je vader heeft gebeld."  
Ik schrok. "Wat? Wanneer?"  
"Vanmiddag."  
"Wat zei hij?"  
"Of je terug wilde bellen… ze waren erg bezorgd, maar ik heb de situatie hier een beetje proberen uit te leggen. Je vriendin heeft ook met je ouders gepraat."  
Vreemd genoeg voelde ik me direct wat geruster. "Ik zal bellen." Zei ik, plofte op de bank neer en pakte mijn mobiel van de tafel. Ze moesten vast verbaasd zijn geweest toen Lauri de telefoon opnam die middag.  
Hij ging over.  
"Isis! Daar ben je."  
Gelukkig… het was mijn vader.  
"Is alles goed daar?" vroeg hij direct.  
"Het is oké…" zei ik.  
"Isis, hoe heb je dit…"  
"Pap! Je begrijpt het niet…" Ik begon aan één stuk door te ratelen over mijn moeder, alle ruzies en het gevoel dat ik steeds verder bij haar verwijderd werd. Mijn vader luisterde aandachtig en zei tussen door af en toe wat.  
"Waar ben je nu?" vroeg ik plots.  
"Thuis."  
"En mam?"  
"Die is bij haar broer. Ik heb veel met je moeder gepraat, ze voelt zich erg schuldig."  
"Het spijt me zo…" zei ik.  
"Het gaat gewoon even niet zo goed." Mijn vader zuchtte. "En ook niet tussen mij en haar…" Ik voelde ongemak in zijn stem. "Dit speelt al een hele tijd."  
"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ik.  
"Je moeder heeft een affaire, Isis."  
Mijn hart sloeg een paar slagen over en mijn adem kropte. "Wat…" Mijn vader vertelde over zijn nachten lange gesprekken. Er kwam een hoop verdriet, wrok en woede uit, maar ook waarheden. Ik kon niet begrijpen hoe mijn moeder en zowel mijn vader dit zo lang voor mij verborgen hadden kunnen houden. Mijn vader beloofde me dat hij me zo snel mogelijk op zou komen zoeken. Op mijn beurt vertelde ik hem alles over mijn leven hier, en mijn nieuwe werk, dat nu toch geen geheim meer was. Hij was erg blij te horen dat ik het voorlopig goed voor elkaar had. We zeiden gedag en hingen op.  
Het was een lang gesprek geworden. Lauri was naar boven gegaan om ons wat privacy te geven. Ook al verstond hij de taal niet.  
Ik deed alle lichten uit en kwam langzamerhand ook naar boven. Hij zat in zijn kleine werkkamer en hoorde mij de trap op komen. Hij zat er wat verlaten bij.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg ik.  
"Niets."  
"Echt niet?"  
Hij zuchtte. "Ik zit een beetje in de knoop, dat is alles."  
"Met wat?"  
"Songtekst." Hij glimlachte. "Hoe ging het?"  
Ik vertelde hem het hele verhaal.


End file.
